


tell me something i don't know

by carpisuns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mutual Pining, clownery, i dont like that trope lol, this will not be true-selves-y i promise 😭
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpisuns/pseuds/carpisuns
Summary: Do you think it still means something? To love someone, even if the universe said you had to?The odds of having a soulmate are about negative one billion (or something like that). But somehow, like they always have, Marinette and Chat Noir find themselves together. They’re ready to finally tell each other everything, but it turns out that even soulmates have to keep secrets, and while their bond draws them together, duty forces them apart.(Marichat soulmate AU; alternates between chat chapters and prose chapters)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 459
Kudos: 508





	1. negative one billion

**Author's Note:**

> This AU takes place a little in the future from present canon, so Marinette and Adrien are 17 and have been superheroes for a few years. Everything that has happened in canon has happened in this universe except for Miracle Queen, so Master Fu is still the Guardian and the hero squad’s identities have not been exposed.
> 
> This fic will alternate between chat chapters and normal prose chapters. The prose chapters will always be set in the “present” of the fic, whereas the chat chapters will always be from past conversations. The note at the top will say how far in the past it was.
> 
> Thanks to my sister mozzys_studio for encouraging me to do this since i am lazy and weak and never commit to multichaps lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Do you think it means something? To love someone, if the universe said you had to?_

_3 months ago_

00:46

**marinettedesigned**

> u up?

**notchatnoir**

> thinking of me? 😘

**marinettedesigned**

> -_-

**notchatnoir**

> what’s on your mind, princess

**marinettedesigned**

> ok first you have to promise you won’t make fun of me

**notchatnoir**

> that’s not fair. u can’t make me promise that ahead of time

**marinettedesigned**

> fine then good night

**notchatnoir**

> ok ok!! I PAWmise

**marinettedesigned**

> ok
> 
> i’ve been thinking about...soulmates

**notchatnoir:**

> ...
> 
> oh?
> 
> :)
> 
> :))
> 
> :)))

**marinettedesigned**

> NOT YOU
> 
> just like, in general

**notchatnoir**

> ok, what about them

**marinettedesigned**

> nvm, it’s stupid

**notchatnoir**

> aw, come on
> 
> I didn’t even get the chance to not make fun of you

**marinettedesigned**

> well it’s not like i’ll even have one so there’s no point talking about it

**notchatnoir**

> you might tho

**marinettedesigned**

> my friend max says the statistical probability of having a soulmate is like negative one billion

**notchatnoir**

> that doesn’t even make sense
> 
> that’s just. not how statistics work. lol

**marinettedesigned**

> whatever!! the point is, im not going to have a soulmate. end of story.
> 
> so no need to catastrophize about it

**notchatnoir**

> HA
> 
> CATastrophize

**marinettedesigned**

> that was unintentional

**notchatnoir**

> sure, sure
> 
> but why would you even be worried about it? it’s a good thing ?

**marinettedesigned**

> is it? it just doesn’t seem right

**notchatnoir**

> wym
> 
> America explain

**marinettedesigned**

> idk, the idea that the universe is the one that picks who you love
> 
> instead of you picking for yourself

**notchatnoir**

> i don’t see it that way

**marinettedesigned**

> ok well how do you see it then

**notchatnoir**

> i think a soulmate connection is different from love

**marinettedesigned**

> ??

**notchatnoir**

> i mean, you can love someone who isn’t your soulmate, right? most people do, since soulmates are so rare anyway
> 
> so the soulmate bond has to be something different from love

**marinettedesigned**

> i guess?
> 
> but i mean you still don’t pick your soulmate
> 
> you just click and you don’t get a say in who it is
> 
> doesn’t that seem weird? Or wrong?

**notchatnoir**

> not really

**marinettedesigned**

> not even a little??
> 
> ii mean, if i had a soulmate who could feel my emtions just by touching me then i’d want it to be someone *i* picked, wouldn’t you??
> 
> i don’t think i could ever handle a connection like that with a total stranger
> 
> UGH just thinking about it stresses me out

**notchatnoir**

> well, it woulndt necessarily be a stranger
> 
> as far as i understand, it’s just a random moment. it doesn’t has to be the first time you touch or anything
> 
> so it could be someone you know

**marinettedesigned**

> ok regardless
> 
> it still would be someone you didn’t pick
> 
> imagine if you clicked with someone terrible!! like chloe. Or LILA. gross

**notchatnoir**

> ha. don’t worry, that’s not gonna happen

**marinettedesigned**

> you don’t know that
> 
> there’s still at least a negative one billion chance

**notchatnoir**

> no way. the universe isn’t that cruel

**marinettedesigned**

> it’s cruel enough to make you break my lucky hair tie

**notchatnoir**

> oml I SAID I WAS SORRY
> 
> can’t you forgive me??
> 
> i’ll get you a new one

**marinettedesigned**

> never
> 
> the lucky hair tie is not replaceable
> 
> _thenperish.png_

**notchatnoir**

> Ugh, you act like that hair tie was your soulmate

**marinettedesigned**

> maybe it was
> 
> and that’s why i feel so empty inside now that it’s gone
> 
> _sad_cowboy.jpg_

**notchatnoir**

> marinette please

_**marinettedesigned** changed the channel name: **boulevard of broken hair ties**_

**notchatnoir**

> really

**marinettedesigned**

> I walk a lonely road
> 
> the only one that i have ever known
> 
> 🤧

**notchatnoir**

> come on, stop deflecting
> 
> i know something is still bothering you
> 
> (OTHER than the lucky hair tie, i mean)

**marinettedesigned**

> ugh. fine
> 
> idk
> 
> You know how i am
> 
> I overthink things
> 
> I guess the idea of having a soulmate just freaks me out

**notchatnoir**

> I get how it might be scary
> 
> To share everything with someone without really having any privacy

**marinettedesigned**

> Maybe that’s it? Im not sure what exactly it is about it but...
> 
> I don’t think want it
> 
> A soulmate, i mean

**notchatnoir**

> I do
> 
> Honestly, not havign secrets sounds so nice
> 
> I hate having to keep things from people i care about

**marinettedesigned**

> Im sorry, chat
> 
> That must be hard

**notchatnoir**

> yeah :/
> 
> but it’s ok. comes with the mask

**marinettedesigned**

> I definitely understnad why that would appeal to you but tbh I still don’t get it

**notchatnoir**

> Don’t get what

**marinettedesigned**

> how you have so much faith in the soulmates thing
> 
> Do you think it even means something? To love someone, if the universe said you had to?
> 
> or, not love, but...whatever you want to call it, i guess

**notchatnoir**

> I think it still means something
> 
> im not sure we ever really choose _who_ we fall in love with, soulmates or not
> 
> but we choose _how_ to love them. and that’s the same, right?

**marinettedesigned**

> I guess

**notchatnoir**

> Well, have you ever been in love before?

**marinettedesigned**

> …..yeah

**notchatnoir**

> so did you choose to fall in love?

**marinettedesigned**

> i guess not
> 
> it just sort of...happened

**notchatnoir**

> Same

**marinettedesigned**

> when you fell in love with ladybug?

**notchatnoir**

> Yeah
> 
> I didn’t choose to fall for her, but i did choose to love her
> 
> Does that make sense?

**marinettedesigned**

> Sort of

**notchatnoir**

> what i mean is that i chose to keep loving her. to keep hoping. and keep trying.

**marinettedesigned**

> right...
> 
> sorry, am i being too nosy?? you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to

**notchatnoir**

> nah
> 
> I mean, i’ve never exactly been subtle about it lol
> 
> besides, i don’t mind talking about stuff like that with you
> 
> it’s like one of the few personal things i can talk about without compromising my identity

**marinettedesigned**

> right
> 
> so,,,
> 
> are you still in love with her?
> 
> (you don’t have to answer)

**notchatnoir**

> honestly, i think i’ll always love ladybug
> 
> but it’s not the same as it used to be. she made it clear she didn’t feel the same way, and i guess eventually i learned to give her the space she wanted
> 
> and that made us grow closer in a different way. but it also changed a lot

**marinettedesigned**

> oh.
> 
> how so?

**notchatnoir**

> well, like i said, you choose how to love, right? so i guess i chose to love her a different way
> 
> like, more at a distance. still there, still steady, but not as painful? because i wasn’t wishing for something i knew i couldn’t have
> 
> i moved on, i guess. Not from loving her, but from loving her _that_ way
> 
> I just kind of learned to be satisfied with what i did have. And be happy with her friendship
> 
> did any of that make sense haha

**marinettedesigned**

> actually, yeah
> 
> I understand exactly what you mean

**notchatnoir**

> dont get me wrong- i’d be thrilled if ladybug turned out to be my soulmate
> 
> but if im being honest
> 
> if i had a choice
> 
> there’s someone else i’d choose

**marinettedesigned**

> really?
> 
> who??

**notchatnoir**

> can’t tell you

**marinettedesigned**

> yeah,,,
> 
> I know.

**notchatnoir**

> sorry, i feel like this didn’t help you at all

**marinettedesigned**

> no, it did. I think.
> 
> but it’s all irrelevant anyway
> 
> neither us is going to have a soulmate

**notchatnoir**

> right
> 
> negative one billion chance lol
> 
> but you know, if it makes you feel better, you don’t have to have a soulmate

**marinettedesigned**

> what do you mean

**notchatnoir**

> well the click only happens with skin to skin contact, right? so u just have to make sure u never touch anyone ever. lol

**marinettedesigned**

> ha. thanks
> 
> helpful advice

**notchatnoir**

> and even if you do click with someone you still don’t have to be with them
> 
> i’ve heard that if you don’t nurture the connection then it weakens
> 
> so you could starve it on purpose. just let it die

**marinettedesigned**

> that sounds mean :(

**notchatnoir**

> well, the point is that you always have a choice
> 
> the universe cant make you love someone if you dont want to love them

**marinettedesigned**

> right

**notchatnoir**

> I guess that’s the real reason i have faith in the soulmates thing
> 
> I know how i’ve chosen to love, and i trust that if something is meant to be, it’s because i chose a certain path, not because that path chose me

**marinettedesigned**

> that makes like 12% sense i guess
> 
> but you know it sounds really cheesy, right

**notchatnoir**

> obviously
> 
> have you met me

**marinettedesigned**

> Unfortunately :/
> 
> well, i hope you and mr. banana are very happy together, then <3

**notchatnoir**

> hahahaha
> 
> we’ll both be wearing an MDC original down the aisle ✌️

**marinettedesigned**

> sorry, i dont make costumes for furries
> 
> or fruities

**notchatnoir**

> :( cant believe you’re gonna make me look like garbage at my wedding wearing some crusty gabriel design. smh

**marinettedesigned**

> hey! gabriel is good

**notchatnoir**

> press x to doubt
> 
> he’s ok ig
> 
> but he’s got nothing on rising fashion star marinette dupain cheng

**marinettedesigned**

> **💜**
> 
> well maybe i’ll make an exception
> 
> since you are such a master of the art of flattery
> 
> but it’ll cost extra

**notchatnoir**

> no friends and family discount?
> 
> or like a heroes discount?

**marinettedesigned**

> nope
> 
> im running a business, not a charity

**notchatnoir**

> well then it’s a good thing i’m loaded

**marinettedesigned**

> pffffft. sure

**notchatnoir**

> how do you know im not
> 
> maybe i’m as rich as your friend adrien

**marinettedesigned**

> Lol okay. He has a climbing wall in his ROOM

**notchatnoir**

> sounds lame

**marinettedesigned**

> and a zipline
> 
> and a fullsize basketball hoop

**notchatnoir**

> yeah and??
> 
> is that supposed 2 impress me
> 
> it doesn’t sound nearly as cool as your room

**marinettedesigned**

> my room is like 1/100 the size of adrien’s lol

**notchatnoir**

> so? it’s cozy. and it has twinkle lights
> 
> i like them they remind me of little fairies

**marinettedesigned**

> you’re such a dork

**notchatnoir**

> i believe the word you’re looking for is “super sauve super charming super LOADED super hero”

**marinettedesigned**

> so suave that you cant even spell suave huh
> 
> crap how is it almost 2
> 
> we have school tomorrow. ugh
> 
> sorry i kept you up

**notchatnoir**

> no worries. cats are primarily nocturnal

**marinettedesigned**

> unfurtunately so are marinettes
> 
> which is very bad when they have to get up early for school every day

**notchatnoir**

> wait
> 
> was that a typo or did you make a cat pun

**marinettedesigned**

> i don’t know what you’re talking about 😽
> 
> okay goodnight <3 thanks for talking with me
> 
> I feel a lot better

**notchatnoir**

> glad to hear it

**marinettedesigned**

> and for the record
> 
> if you did have a soulmate
> 
> (hypothetically)
> 
> they’d be really lucky to have you

**notchatnoir**

> thanks
> 
> your hypotehtical soulmate is also very lucky

**marinettedesigned**

> 💕
> 
> alright, see you friday

**notchatnoir**

> hang on
> 
> are there going to be pastries
> 
> I refuse to come if there’s no pastries

**marinettedesigned**

> oh no
> 
> we’re all out of pastries, sorry :(

**notchatnoir**

> u live in a bakery

**marinettedesigned**

> yeah, a really good one
> 
> we’re all sold out

**notchatnoir**

> so it’s more like a fake-ery, huh

**marinettedesigned**

> 2/10 for effort
> 
> -1 billion/10 for terribleness

**notchatnoir**

> rude

**marinettedesigned**

> <3

**notchatnoir**

> ok but are there really not gonna be treats

**marinettedesigned**

> chat, when have i ever not fed u
> 
> ofc there will be treats

**notchatnoir**

> yay

**marinettedesigned**

> altho i am offended that you don’t think my presence is a treat enough

**notchatnoir**

> Of course it is
> 
> besides, i bring a snack every time i come
> 
> myself 😌

**marinettedesigned**

> _ight_imma_head_out_spongebob.jpg_
> 
> good night for real this time

**notchatnoir**

> sweet dreams, princess ❤️


	2. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: His eyes closed at her touch, and he leaned into her palm.  
> “It’s you,” he whispered. “It’s really you.”

It happened like lightning.

A blinding flash of truth—sharp, vivid, bright. A revelation. Undeniable.

Her fingers were still on Chat Noir’s lips, tingling where their skin met. Everything around her went muted and fuzzy, like she was underwater. She felt an irresistible pull in her chest, like a magnet, like gravity, growing tighter and stronger until ...

_Click._

Something inside snapped into place, and the world came back in a rush of sound and color.

She gasped and stumbled back, knocking the plate of pastries to the floor.

Chat choked on the macaron she’d shoved into his mouth and fell into a coughing fit.

“Did—did you feel that?” he spluttered.

Marinette nodded slowly.

“Was that …?”

There was only one way to be sure.

She stepped closer, raising her hand. Her fingers trembled near his skin. He stood impossibly still, as if he were afraid that even breathing would make the possibility shatter.

She took a breath and cupped his cheek.

Emotions flooded through her. _Shock. Confusion. Disbelief._ Although she felt the same, she knew they weren’t hers.

But they didn’t feel wrong or out of place. They felt familiar. They felt like him.

Chat let out a soft gasp. The narrow slits of his pupils widened until they were completely full and round. As the sting of the initial shock faded, something clear and bright grew deep inside her—a nest of warm light swelling in the pit of her stomach.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked softly.

The final test. The strongest bond. As sure as she already was, she couldn’t stop a flash of panic from running through her.

She drew her hand back to her chest, breaking the contact, but she could tell by the look on Chat’s face that she hadn’t been quick enough. He stepped back, and she let her hand fall to her side, fingers cold and tingling.

“You’re scared,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

She couldn’t feel him anymore, but she knew him well enough to know that he was hurt. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but the words weren’t there.

He mustered a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I get it. I already know how you feel about soulmates.”

_Soulmates._

Somehow it felt so strange to hear it out loud, even after she had felt it for herself. The sudden quiet in her head was proof that he had been there. She felt kind of cold and empty, like he’d been sitting pressed against her soul and then vanished, leaving her alone to miss his warmth.

“I—I’m sorry, Chat,” she said finally. “It’s just all so sudden.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain. I can … I’ll give you some space, okay?”

He moved toward the stairs, but before he’d made it to the first step, her hand had caught his wrist.

“Wait!”

He turned, and she found herself pushing her body against his, rising on her toes to meet his lips.

If the click was like lightning, then this was like the sun. Not a flash, but a steady light. It wasn’t a brilliant revelation. It was a simple fact she’d been carrying around in her back pocket, only now remembering it had been there all her life.

Chat’s warmth—inside and outside—wrapped her up like a thick blanket as his arms tightened around her. The little nest of light in her stomach stirred awake again, growing brighter and bigger until it filled her entire body.

She could’ve basked in the sunshine of his kiss forever, but a gentle pull brought her back to the soft pinkish glow of her bedroom.

Chat was silent, staring at her with wide eyes. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing slow and heavy. She brought her hand back to his cheek so she could feel what was written on his face.

_Awe. Peace. Joy._

His eyes closed at her touch, and he leaned into her palm.

“It’s you,” he whispered. “It’s really you.”

“Soulmates,” she dared to say.

His eyes snapped open. “Only if you want it. I told you before. You get to choose. I don’t care what the universe says. I only care what you say. Okay?”

His gaze was searching, earnest, and with her fingers still pressed against the soft skin of his cheek, she could feel his sincerity.

She took a steadying breath. “Honestly, if it were anyone else, I’d be terrified. But it’s not anyone else. It’s you.”

“And that’s … okay?”

She smiled. “It’s more than okay. It’s … kind of perfect.”

He shook his head. “You don’t have to say that. I know you never wanted this.”

“I didn’t before. But now … well, everything is different, isn’t it?”

He drew backward a few steps, breaking the skin contact. “It doesn’t have to be different. Not if you don’t want it. I—I can love you from here, like I always have.”

Marinette froze, letting the words sink into her brain. “Love me?”

His smile was warm and sad at the same time. “Of course. I’ve loved you for a long time. I thought you knew.”

“I—” She bit her lip. “What about the other one?”

He paused. “Ladybug?”

“No. You told me, months ago … you said there was someone else you would choose, if you could.” She tried to ignore the sinking in her stomach. “Are you disappointed it was me instead?”

Chat looked surprised, and then he laughed. “And I thought I was being too obvious.”

“What?”

“I was talking about _you_.”

Her mouth fell open. “Really?”

“Really.” He stepped closer, taking her hand in his. “I had a negative one billion chance, but I was hoping.”

His eyes were impossibly green. Impossibly soft. Her pulse fluttered in her fingertips against the cool material of his gloves.

“I love you, Marinette,” he whispered. “Not because I have to. Because I want to. Because I want _you_. If I’d had a choice … I would’ve picked this.”

He’d looked at her this way before a thousand times when she was Ladybug. How had it never made her feel like _this_? Like her veins were living vines sprouting blossoms under her skin?

But maybe it had. Maybe with all the secrets she’d had to keep over the years, she’d gotten too good at lying, even to herself. Because she knew, if she was honest, that Chat Noir had always had a hold on her. And now, with her soul in full flower, she couldn’t keep lying even if she wanted to.

“Chat,” she breathed, “I love you too.”

He froze. “You do?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to say that just because—”

She pressed her fingers to his lips so he could feel the roses blooming in her soul.

“I’m not just saying it,” she said. “I love you, stupid.”

He smiled against her fingers. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He grabbed her hand and gently kissed her fingertips, her palm, the inside of her wrist. Her skin came alive with sparklers wherever he touched it. Instinctually she leaned forward and he was there to meet her, catching her lips with his.

If this is how it felt to have a soulmate, she couldn’t remember why she’d been so nervous before. But of course, he wasn’t just a soulmate. He was her partner, her best friend, her confidant. Whenever she needed him most he was already there, wearing a smile made just for her. He had loved her in exactly the way she needed, and without even knowing it, she’d loved him right back.

In the moment, with her fingers twisting in his hair and her heartbeats tangled up with his, she could hardly tell whose emotions were whose. But it didn’t matter anyway. This love crashing against her ribcage—it was all hers, and his, and _theirs_.

When they finally broke apart, Chat kissed her once more—on the forehead this time. “I know you didn’t want this, but I promise I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

“Silly kitty.” She tapped the tip of his nose. “You already do.”

He grinned. “And now I can finally show you.”

“Show me what?”

His eyes slipped closed. “Claws—”

“NO!”

She clapped her hand over his mouth, feeling his surprise crackle through her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, voice muffled under her fingers.

She lowered her hand. “You can’t tell me who you are.”

“Of course I can. We’re soulmates.”

Marinette disentangled herself from his arms. “But isn’t there a rule? You’ll lose your miraculous if you tell me.”

Chat frowned. “I don’t think that rule applies to soulmates.”

“Are you sure?” Her mind was racing. Would it really be okay? Here? Now?

“I don’t see how it could,” Chat said. “You can’t hide much from your soulmate, can you?”

This could be it. The end of all their secrets. No more lying, no more hiding, no more wishing. Every truth laid in the light. Nothing keeping them apart again.

They could go out like normal people—taking walks along the Seine, sharing whispers under the trees in the park.

When he came, he could call off his transformation and she could hug him tight and smell his scent without the suit. Look into his eyes—his _real_ eyes. Hold his hands without the gloves.

When they went on patrol she wouldn’t have to be Ladybug, hero of Paris. She could just be Marinette. And he would just be … him, whoever he was.

But she couldn’t think about that now. She had to talk to Master Fu first.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “You need to talk to Ladybug. Make sure it’s okay for me to know.”

Chat sighed. “Okay. I’ll ask her at patrol tomorrow. Then she’ll probably have to talk to the Guardian about it.”

“I do want to know,” Marinette said softly. “More than anything.”

“I know.” He twisted a lock of her loose hair between his fingers. “Soon, okay?”

“Okay.”

“It’s getting late. I should go.” He brought her hand to his lips, sending a rush of warmth through her. “Good night, princess.”

He was halfway through the window when she stopped him once again.

“Chat?”

He looked down over his shoulder.

“I’m glad we’re the negative one billion.”

He smiled. “Me too.”

* * *

Marinette stared up through her skylight at the shadowy underside of her pink canopy. A narrow strip of sky was barely visible, with just a few stars peeking out beyond the edge.

She rolled onto her side and tapped her phone. 23:57.

“Tikki,” she whispered, “do you think Master Fu is awake right now?”

“No,” Tikki mumbled sleepily. “And you shouldn’t be either.”

Marinette let out a little huff. “You’re right. He’s like 200 years old. He probably goes to bed at 17:00.”

Tikki opened one bleary eye. “I know you’re excited, Marinette, but this will just have to wait until tomorrow.”

“But it won’t be tomorrow! I have a meeting after school, I won’t have time to visit him before patrol. And if he really does go to bed that early, then I can’t go _after_ patrol either. Which means I’ll have to wait till the next day. Except what if he’s not available because a long-lost relative has unexpectedly stopped by? Or what if there’s an akuma attack and we’re all turned into slugs? Or what if—”

“Marinette! Relax. I’m sure none of that is going to happen.”

“You don’t know that. Unlikely things have happened before. For example, _Chat Noir being my soulmate_.” Marinette propped her head up on her elbow. “Can we go visit him tonight? Right now?”

“No way! It’s late. Master Fu is asleep, and you should be asleep too. You have school tomorrow.”

Marinette swallowed. “I just ... don’t want to wait any longer. I’m so close to knowing, Tikki. I’m so close to knowing who he is.”

Tikki sighed. “Okay.”

“Wait—okay? As in, we can go?”

Tikki yawned, stretching her tiny limbs. “I know how important this is to you. I’m sure Master Fu will forgive you for waking him up, just this once.”

“Thank you!” Marinette scooped Tikki out of the air, snuggling her against her cheek. “You’re the best kwami any Ladybug could ask for.”

“I’m the _only_ kwami any Ladybug could ask for.”

“Right.” Marinette grinned and sat all the way up. “Tikki, spots on!”

* * *

The house was dark and silent. Marinette rapped loudly on the door.

“Master Fu! Master, wake up!”

No reply. Impatiently, she knocked again. Inside the house, a light flipped on.

Finally the door creaked open, and Master Fu appeared in a Hawaiian-print pajama set. “Marinette? What are you doing here this late at night? Is something wrong?”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “No, Master. I’m sorry for waking you. But I have something important to tell you.”

“Come in.” He opened the door wider and beckoned her inside. “Shall I make us some tea?”

“No, that’s okay.”

She followed him into the main room and sat cross-legged on the matt. “Hi, Wayzz.”

Wayzz bowed. “Good evening.”

Master Fu groaned as he lowered himself to the floor in front of her. “Now, what is this important thing you have to tell me?”

Marinette took a deep breath. “I have a soulmate.”

Fu’s eyes widened. “This is surprising, indeed. Soulmates are very rare.”

“I know, Master. And that’s why I was hoping that …” She bit her lip. “That you’d make an exception to the rule about revealing our identities.”

Master Fu shared a glance with Wayzz and then sighed. “I am sorry, Marinette, but I cannot allow that.”

“ _Please_ , Master. I promise not to tell anyone else—just him.”

But Master Fu was already shaking his head. “I’m afraid that even for soulmates, it is too dangerous for anyone to know Ladybug’s true identity.”

“But you don’t understand! My soulmate is Ch—”

Master Fu raised a hand, cutting her off. “There can be no exceptions.”

“If you would just let me explain—”

“No amount of explanation could change my mind. This rule _must_ _not_ be broken.”

“Master, listen, if you knew who he was, you would agree that—”

“Ladybug!”

She startled at the the harshness of his voice. For a handful of seconds, he held her with her stare. Then his expression softened.

“I am sorry. Truly. I would not place this burden upon you if it were not necessary.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “But why?”

He leaned forward. “The soulmate bond is a force of incredible power. But that same power makes you vulnerable. If Hawkmoth were to discover the identity of your soulmate, he could manipulate you in ways you cannot imagine. For your soulmate’s safety and for yours—for the safety of Paris itself—I must ask that you tell no one his identity, not even me. In fact, it would be best if you kept the very existence of a soulmate hidden.”

Her heart sank. _More secrets. More lies._

“And Marinette, I must caution you,” Fu went on. “As I have mentioned, the bond of soulmates is very powerful. I am sure you have felt that already. But what you have thus far experienced is merely a fraction of its potential.”

“What do you mean?”

“As it is nurtured, the bond grows stronger. Although it always begins as an empathic connection possible only through skin contact, it may develop beyond those limitations. In rare instances, a soulmate bond may grow so strong that the partners can feel each others’ emotions even without physical touch. Some may even learn to read each other’s thoughts.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “I’ve never heard that. Is it really possible?”

“It’s quite rare, but yes.”

“So that means …”

“The stronger your bond grows, the greater the danger that you will inadvertently reveal your double identity. Rare as it is, we cannot ignore the possible development of a telepathic connection. At that point, it would be impossible for your identity to remain a secret.”

Fu’s voice was slow and heavy—a stone dragging her down, down, down. From the bottom of her hole she looked up into unsmiling eyes.

“In order to protect your identity and continue your role as Ladybug, you must not allow your soulmate bond to grow to that extent,” Fu said. “Do you understand what I am saying, Marinette?”

_No. No. No._

“I can’t … see him anymore?” she choked. ‘That’s impossible; he—”

“I didn’t say that. If you must see this boy, so be it. But you cannot touch his skin. That would serve only to nurture your connection.”

Dread sank into Marinette’s blood like slow poison. “But … without skin contact, the bond will weaken. It’ll die.”

Beneath the shadow of his brows, Fu’s eyes looked almost sorrowful. “Ladybug, the sacrifices we must make as wielders of the miraculous are never easy. But your most important duty is to this city. By protecting your identity, you protect Paris, and you protect the one you love. However you feel for this boy, you must find within yourself the strength to keep the necessary distance. This is the only way.”

She tried to speak, but the ice in her veins made her tongue feel frozen in her mouth. She sprang to her feet, and without even mustering a word of goodbye, she ran to the door.

Outside, under the cold light of the streetlamps, she felt herself unraveling, thread by thread. Why did it matter whether Hawkmoth knew her identity or not when he could just follow the trail of desperate heartbeats she was scattering behind her?

“Marinette—” Tikki began, but she cut her off with a broken whisper.

“Spots on.”

When the pink light had faded, she snatched her yo-yo from her hip and flung it high, lifting herself to the rooftops. The thudding in her eardrums drowned out the sound of nighttime traffic and her own pounding footsteps. She willed herself to focus on the rhythm, to hold herself together for just a little longer.

By the time she reached her balcony, the tears had already begun to fall. She slipped through the skylight and collapsed onto her bed in her suit, with the ghost of a soulmate’s kiss still on her lips.

“I love you, Chat Noir,” she whispered. Then she curled under her blankets and let the rest of her threads unspool.


	3. bf(bestfriend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **notchatnoir**
>
>> am i your best friend
> 
> **marinettedesigned**
>
>> what are you, 12
> 
> **notchatnoir**
>
>> answer the question, dupain-cheng

_18 months ago_

20:38

**notchatnoir**

> question
> 
> do u think ppl can people have more than one best friend
> 
> Liek is that allowed

**marinettedesigned**

> no
> 
> if you have more than one then the Best Friend Committee™️ will ban you from having any friends at all

**notchatnoir**

> marinette:(

**marinettedesigned**

> sorry, i dont make the rules

**notchatnoir**

> Im actually asking tho
> 
> is it weird??

**marinettedesigned**

> I dont think so
> 
> I have more than one best frined

**notchatnoir**

> I have 4

**marinettedesigned**

> wow. mr popular

**notchatnoir**

> my kwami
> 
> my lady
> 
> my princess 👑❤️

**marinettedesigned**

> aw 💕
> 
> but thats only 3?

**notchatnoir**

> i cant tell u the last one
> 
> identity

**marinettedesigned**

> oh. right

**notchatnoir**

> so...
> 
> am i your bf too

**marinettedesigned**

> NO
> 
> U R NOT MY BF

**notchatnoir**

> bestfriend:)

**marinettedesigned**

> that’s not what bf means!!

**notchatnoir**

> Sure it does :)

**marinettedesigned**

> STOP

**notchatnoir**

> fine
> 
> but am i your best friend

**marinettedesigned**

> what are you, 12

**notchatnoir**

> answer the question, dupain-cheng

**marinettedesigned**

> i consider you..an acquaintance

**notchatnoir**

> do u let all your acquaintances stay over till 0400 playing ums

**marinettedesigned**

> ofc

**notchatnoir**

> and eating macrons that you made special for them

**marinettedesigned**

> yep

**notchatnoir**

> and cuddling 😳

**marinettedesigned**

> …………….yes

**notchatnoir**

> and here i thought i was special 😔

**marinettedesigned**

> u don’t need anyone telling u you’re special
> 
> ur head is big enough as it is

**notchatnoir**

> it has to be
> 
> to fit my big beefy brains
> 
> im intellectually swole 💪

**marinettedesigned**

> ok now you’ve been demoted from acquainted to estranged acquaintance

**notchatnoir**

> 🥺

**marinettedesigned**

> your kitty eyes dont work on me

**notchatnoir**

> yes they do 🥺🥺

**marinettedesigned**

> no they dont

**notchatnoir**

> Marineeeeeeette 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**marinettedesigned**

> UGH fine
> 
> you’re my best friend too

**notchatnoir**

> 😌

**marinettedesigned**

> i thought it was obvious

**notchatnoir**

> it was
> 
> i just wanted to hear you say it

_**notchatnoir** pinned a message to this channel_

**marinettedesigned**

> chat noir is an anime nerd
> 
> pin that, loser

_**notchatnoir** pinned a message to this channel_

**marinettedesigned**

> sksjskksk

**notchatnoir**

> watch me naruto run to your house 🏃🏽

**marinettedesigned**

> lmao

**notchatnoir**

> see you in 10

**marinettedesigned**

> wait fr??
> 
> not right now

**notchatnoir**

> you cant turn me away
> 
> im your bf(bestfriend)
> 
> read the pins sis

**marinettedesigned**

> i have hw

**notchatnoir**

> i’ll help u
> 
> with my beefy brains

**marinettedesigned**

> ...Ok fine
> 
> but only bc it’s physics and you’re good at it

**notchatnoir**

> yea i am
> 
> certified genius 🧠

**marinettedesigned**

> who once got his tail stuck in the railing of my balcony

**notchatnoir**

> IT WAS ONE TIME
> 
> ok can i head over

**marinettedesigned**

> yea
> 
> but you have to leave by 22:00

**notchatnoir**

> no prob
> 
> i’ll be gone like a cat in the night

**marinettedesigned**

> a vengeful cat in the night?

**notchatnoir**

> f
> 
> I forgot i told u about that
> 
> what all did i tell u

**marinettedesigned**

> when u were like 14 u were feeling extra emo one night so u made up an angsty song and dramatically sang in the streets iin the middle of the night
> 
> and then cataclysmed a poster of adrien agreste
> 
> and the song said “im the vengeful cat in the night”
> 
> but you refused to sing it for me or tell me the words

**notchatnoir**

> yeah and i never will
> 
> i regret ever telling you about that

**marinettedesigned**

> you won’t sing it for me? :(

**notchatnoir**

> NO
> 
> besides, it wouldn’t be seasonal
> 
> it’s a christmas song

**marinettedesigned**

> LMAO WHAT
> 
> this was at christmas???

**notchatnoir**

> yeah

**marinettedesigned**

> why were you so angsty at christmas

**notchatnoir**

> because

**marinettedesigned**

> the most wonderful time of the year

**notchatnoir**

> i just was

**marinettedesigned**

> the hap-, happiest season of all

**notchatnoir**

> ok i get it
> 
> can i come over now

**marinettedesigned**

> only if you promise to sing me the song

**notchatnoir**

> never
> 
> (ngl tho it was a bop)

**marinettedesigned**

> promise

**notchatnoir**

> NO

**marinettedesigned**

> [eyes go black]
> 
> PAWMISE

**notchatnoir**

> ugh
> 
> u know i cant say no to you when u make cat puns

**marinettedesigned**

> >:3

**notchatnoir**

> fine
> 
> I’ll sing it for u on my deathbed then

**marinettedesigned**

> what if i die first

**notchatnoir**

> You wont
> 
> I wont let that happen
> 
> It’s illegal

**marinettedesigned**

> what if i cant make it to your deathbed

**notchatnoir**

> Why cant you make it to my theoretical deathbed
> 
> am i not important enough to you

**marinettedesigned**

> it’s just that i’ll probably be too busy debuting my new fashion line in milan:(

**notchatnoir**

> well i obvioiusly i wouldn’t die during milan fashioin week
> 
> i’d wait till after so i could go to your show
> 
> im lifeless, not tasteless

**marinettedesigned**

> that’s very considerate of you
> 
> I’ll have my assistant send you a ticket

**notchatnoir**

> good to know you’ll remember me when youre rich and famous 🥺

**marinettedesigned**

> I’ll try 💅

**notchatnoir**

> maybe i could model some of your designs 👀

**marinettedesigned**

> i thought u were dying

**notchatnoir**

> Doesnt mean i cant still werk it
> 
> i will die fabulous or i will not die at all

**marinettedesigned**

> are you sure you can handle the pressure

**notchatnoir**

> please
> 
> It’s called a catwalk
> 
> I was born for this

**marinettedesigned**

> sdlkjfasljdkf
> 
> well u better do a good job bc i wont let you get away with clownery when youre representing MY brand

**notchatnoir**

> excuse me
> 
> Im highly professional

**marinettedesigned**

> says the guy who puns his way through every akuma battle

**notchatnoir**

> i can pun professionally
> 
> you can acCOUNT on me
> 
> (accounting pun)

**marinettedesigned**

> no

**notchatnoir**

> let me keep this BRIEF
> 
> (like...a business brief. or. a briefcase idk)

**marinettedesigned**

> 0 pts

**notchatnoir**

> I hope my professional jokes SUIT you
> 
> (....suit)

**marinettedesigned**

> wrong

**notchatnoir**

> Ok you need to give me an actual category to work with cause i just googled “professional” and it’s just a bunch of pictures of people in suits shaking hands

**marinettedesigned**

> are u the pun master or not

**notchatnoir**

> yes
> 
> but even masters need a framework to operate in

**marinettedesigned**

> that’s not what u said yesterday
> 
> you said (and i quote...ish) “i dont need your help. I can come up with them on my own. I can make a pun out of anything. Keep your pity puns, for I am the Pun Master, and the best punsters in Paris quiver before me” blah blah something about how only weaklings need help with their jokes and you are not a weakling because you are connected to the “primal source of punnery” ??? whatever that means
> 
> idk you got really weird and monologue-y and wouldnt shut up lol

**notchatnoir**

> i never said that
> 
> u have no proof

**marinettedesigned**

> slkdfja did you delete it??
> 
> wait i took a screenshot i think
> 
> HA
> 
> _Screenshot_314.png_

**notchatnoir**

> OH MY GOSH
> 
> LIGHT MODE???
> 
> _MYEYES_spongebob_meme.jpg_
> 
> im sorry, we can’t be bfs anymore

**marinettedesigned**

> what lol
> 
> I didn’t even know u could change it
> 
> why do you care

**notchatnoir**

> uhhh hello? Im chat noir, prince of darkness
> 
> i always use dark mode

**marinettedesigned**

> LSDKJFLSKJFS PRINCE OF DARKNESS
> 
> more like prince of DORKNESS

**notchatnoir**

> everyone else in paris thinks im cool
> 
> why cant u get with the program

**marinettedesigned**

> even ladybug?

**notchatnoir**

> especially ladybug

**marinettedesigned**

> _doubt.jpg_

**notchatnoir**

> I’LL PROVE IT
> 
> hang on

**marinettedesigned**

> mmk

* * *

21:23

**notchatnoir**

> hey mlady❤️
> 
> quick question

**luckycharm**

> shoot

**notchatnoir**

> do you think im cool

**luckycharm**

> no

**notchatnoir**

> aight thanks

**luckycharm**

> np

* * *

21:32

**notchatnoir**

> _Screenshot_163.png_
> 
> see

**marinettedesigned**

> lol i know you edited that

**notchatnoir**

> no i didnt

**marinettedesigned**

> then why is the “yes” slightly bigger than the rest of the text

**notchatnoir**

> it’s for emphasis
> 
> that’s how cool she thinks i am

**marinettedesigned**

> _surejan.gif_
> 
> well since you didnt black out her username now i can just ask her myself

**notchatnoir**

> CRAP
> 
> Nooo she’ll kill me if she knew i gave that out please dont

**marinettedesigned**

> lol im kidding
> 
> Im not going to bug her
> 
> she has to deal with enough already
> 
> (aka you)

**notchatnoir**

> YOU JUST MADE A LADYBUG PUN
> 
> #myinfluence
> 
> that’s the true power of a bf(bestfriend)

**marinettedesigned**

> lol ok

**notchatnoir**

> crap
> 
> u know what i just realized

**marinettedesigned**

> what

**notchatnoir**

> it’s past 22:00
> 
> and i never came over

**marinettedesigned**

> PFFFFFT
> 
> guess im failing this physics hw then ✌️

**notchatnoir**

> no i can still come over and help
> 
> please? 🥺

**marinettedesigned**

> ehh i promised my mom id get to bed early tn
> 
> because i keep falling asleep at school

**notchatnoir**

> well, a princess does need her beauty sleep

**marinettedesigned**

> but i dont wanna sleep yet :((( it’s vibe time
> 
> screw responsibility
> 
> come over and let met beat you 100 times at ums

**notchatnoir**

> No, your mom’s right
> 
> It’s late and you should get your rest

**marinettedesigned**

> wow
> 
> never thought i’d hear something like that from u of all people

**notchatnoir**

> See what im doing?

**marinettedesigned**

> What

**notchatnoir**

> being professional :)

**marinettedesigned**

> lfsjaslj
> 
> ok im gonna try to finish this hw and then i’ll go to bed then

**notchatnoir**

> good luck

**marinettedesigned**

> thx
> 
> Holy crap
> 
> I just switched to dark mode
> 
> u were right this is so much better lol

**notchatnoir**

> told ya

**marinettedesigned**

> alright stop dsitracting me
> 
> fare thee well, prince of darkness

**notchatnoir**

> Thank you for using my formal title
> 
> But the title i prefer is bf(bestfriend)

**marinettedesigned**

> Ok
> 
> gn bf

**notchatnoir**

> LKFJDSFsd
> 
> i didnt expect that
> 
> 🥰
> 
> gn bf


	4. Soon, Soon, Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See you later,” he said as he pulled back.
> 
> _I love you._
> 
> _Soon, soon, soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Although they are a few years older than in canon for simplicity’s sake I’m pretending that their class is the same as it was when they were in collège because that’s what we’re familiar with in the show. So Miss Bustier is still their teacher and they have all the same classmates as in the show. Also the same seating arrangement lol

When he woke, his first thoughts were of her.

Her hand, warm against his cheek. Her eyes, wide and shining. Her lips, colliding with his.

Just _her_ —filling his lungs with her breath, singing inside his blood, brushing her fingertips over every inch of his soul.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his soulmate, and she loved him, and everything was perfect.

“Blegh,” Plagg said. “And I thought your _normal_ moony-over-Marinette face was bad. But this? This is so much worse.”

Adrien threw a stray sock at him. “I’m not going to apologize for being happy about the best thing that’s ever happened to me. So you can either shut up and be happy for me, or you can just … shut up, I guess.”

“This _is_ me being happy for you.”

“Well, then, I’m very touched.”

On a normal day, Adrien might’ve kept arguing until Nathalie came to get him for school. But not even Plagg’s grumbling could bring him down today. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed when they rolled to a stop beside an old Adrien: the fragrance ad on the way to school. For once, he actually did feel as _radiant, carefree, dreamy_ as he looked on that stupid poster.

Because Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his soulmate, and she loved him, and everything was perfect.

As soon as they made it to the school, Adrien jumped out of the car, shouting goodbye to the Gorilla over his shoulder. He ran up the steps two at a time and darted through the crowded hallways, making it to Miss Bustier’s classroom in record time.

And there she was.

“Morning, Marinette!” he said, panting slightly.

She blinked up at him, her lips slightly parted in surprise, and it took everything in him not to kiss her senseless right there in front of everyone.

“Um, morning, Adrien,” she said.

A thrill ran through him at the sound of his name. Of course, she’d called him Adrien a million times before, but soon she would _know_. Soon, she could call him Adrien all the time.

He could’ve stood there gawking at her for forever, but he probably seemed like enough of a weirdo already since he’d rushed into the room just to greet her like an eager puppy. He forced himself to slide into his seat beside Nino and take out his notebook.

“Dude, why are you out of breath?” Nino eyed him. “Did you _run_ here?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Why? You’re not even late.”

“Oh, I’m just … excited to learn!”

“Okay, weirdo.”

Adrien snuck another peek at Marinette over his shoulder as he flipped his notebook open. He couldn’t help it. She was _right there—_ close enough that he could reach out and take her hand. Let her feel everything he felt. Tell her without speaking, _It’s me. It’s always been me._

But he couldn’t. Not yet. He had to wait a little longer.

She was bent over her desk, her dark hair spilling around her shoulders as she tapped her pen against her notebook. She glanced up and caught him staring, and maybe he should’ve been embarrassed, maybe he should’ve turned away, but those were the same eyes he had stared into last night while he savored the taste of her _I love you_ , and he couldn’t look away.

He grinned, and she flashed a smile back—a soft, bright, beautiful thing, like a butterfly, or a twinkling star, or a scattered rainbow caught in a shard of glass.

“Good morning, class,” Miss Bustier called.

Adrien forced himself to face the front. But all through the lesson, his thoughts were on her.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his soulmate, and she loved him, and soon— _soon_ —everything would be perfect.

* * *

When the final bell rang at the end of the day, the Gorilla was already waiting for him, but Adrien couldn’t leave without seeing her one more time. He found her at her locker, tucking a book into her bag.

“Hey, Marinette.”

Her head snapped up. “Oh! H-hi, Adrien.”

Something was wrong. Her smile was too strained, her shoulders slumped under an unseen weight.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She ducked her head, sweeping her hair behind her ear. “Yeah! Yeah. I’m just … tired, that’s all.”

Now that he was looking more closely, he could see the dark circles under her eyes, the slight crease between her brows.

“Late night?” he asked cautiously.

She offered a weak smile. “Bad habit, I guess.”

Adrien had barely slept at all because he was too busy “pining like a stupid lovesick dweeb” (Plagg’s words, not his), but he got the feeling there was something else going on with Marinette. A sinking dread settled at the bottom of his stomach. Had she changed her mind? Had she decided she didn’t want him as a soulmate after all?

No. She _loved_ him. She was happy. He knew that. He’d felt it, straight from her.

But now, standing before her with no words to offer, he could only guess what she was feeling. The few centimeters between them felt like a chasm. He wished he could touch her and know it all without a word. Wished he could wrap her in his arms and tell her it would be okay, whatever was going on.

_Soon. Soon, soon, soon._

His phone dinged. It was a text from the Gorilla. He sighed and shoved it back into his pocket. “I’m sorry. I have to go. I’m not sure what’s going on, but … take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will. Thanks.”

He hesitated, then placed his hands on her shoulders, careful not to touch her skin. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

He looked her in the eyes, trying to channel all the things he couldn’t say. She blinked up at him, and he could only hope she got at least part of the message.

“See you later,” he said as he pulled back.

_I love you._

_Soon, soon, soon._

* * *

The rest of the day dragged slowly by. Kagami chided him for being distracted during fencing practice, and his photographer practically had a meltdown because he wasn’t imagining lasagne with enough passion.

Adrien counted the seconds until the sun finally slipped below the horizon. He wasn’t supposed to meet Ladybug for patrol until 20:30, but he couldn’t wait that long. The second Nathalie left him alone to finish his homework, he transformed before Plagg had a chance to complain about it. Then he threw open his window and jumped into the night.

He got to their usual meeting spot much too early, but he didn’t care. He paced up and down the length of the roof, twirling his staff absently as he replayed every moment with Marinette from the night before. How would she feel when she finally knew? He closed his eyes and imagined it—her hand on his face, his name on her lips, her warmth rushing through him like a summer breeze.

_Soon, soon, soon._

The minutes ticked by, but there was no sign of Ladybug. He checked the time on his baton, frowning. It wasn’t like her to be this late.

Just when he was about to call her, a soft _thump_ sounded behind him.

He spun around. “Ladybug! I have big news.”

“Oh? What kind of news?” Her silhouette was painted with moonlight, but her face was hidden in shadow as she stowed her yo-yo on her hip.

“You’ll never believe it,” Adrien said eagerly. “I have a _soulmate_.”

“Oh! Tha—that’s amazing, Chat. What are the chances?”

“About negative one billion.” He grinned and plopped onto the edge of the roof, letting his feet dangle over the glittering lights of the city below. “I can hardly believe it’s real. Not just that I have a soulmate, but that it’s _her_.”

Ladybug lowered herself next to him on the ledge. “What’s she like?” she asked.

“Kind. Smart. Funny. Beautiful. Basically all of the things you’d ever want in a soulmate.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. She’s incredible. I don’t know how I got this lucky.”

She turned, milky light washing over her face, and smiled softly. “She’s lucky to have you too.”

“Thanks.” He shifted to face her. “I know our identities are supposed to be a secret, but I’m sure Master Fu would make an exception. You can’t keep a secret from your soulmate, right?”

She didn’t answer. Just looked down at the city below, the ribbons in her hair gently rustling in the breeze.

“Could you ask him for me?” he asked. “Just to be sure.”

Her voice was barely a whisper above the gentle hum of traffic. “I already did.”

“You did? When?”

“Um, a few weeks ago. When …” She swallowed. “When I found my soulmate.”

A pang of some unknown emotion jolted through him. “You … have a soulmate too?”

“Yeah.”

He was speechless for the space of a heartbeat. Then he shook himself and grinned. “That’s amazing! I’m happy for you, Bug.”

Her gaze flickered downward. “You won’t be happy in a second.”

Adrien’s smile faded. “He said no, didn’t he.”

She nodded.

“Oh.” His heart sank like a stone, cold and hard at the bottom of his chest.

“He said it was too much of a risk for my soulmate to know who I was,” she said, voice hushed. “Because if Hawkmoth found out, he could manipulate me.”

It didn’t make sense. How could Adrien not tell her? How could he keep secrets from the one person he was supposed to share everything with?

“But that’s not all,” Ladybug whispered. “He said I ... couldn’t touch his skin.”

His mouth went dry. “What?”

“He said the bond might grow too powerful. That we might learn to read each others’ thoughts. And then I wouldn’t have the choice to keep my secret. He said that to protect my identity, I couldn’t let that happen. I couldn’t let the bond grow. He said …”

She took a shaking breath and bowed her head.

“He said I had to let it die.”

Adrien felt like he was falling, like he’d just slipped over the edge of the building and left his stomach on the roof behind him. He gripped the ledge to ground himself, claws digging into the stone, while his pulse thundered in his ears.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Adrien shook his head. “This can’t be right. You must have misunderstood.”

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“Isn’t … isn’t there another way? If Master Fu knew her, he’d know he could trust her. Maybe if I brought her there to meet him—”

“No,” Ladybug said. “He wouldn’t even let me say my soulmate’s name. He said that no one should know, not even him.”

“But it’s not fair!” He couldn’t keep his voice from rising. His skin felt hot underneath his suit. “How can he say this? He doesn’t know what it’s like. He doesn’t know what it’s like to love like this.”

Ladybug said nothing. Her eyes were closed, the glint of a tear on her cheek, and when he looked at her, all the fire in his chest died down.

“But you do,” he said softly. “You know what it’s like.”

She wiped at her eye with a gloved hand. “Trust me. This isn’t the answer I wanted either.”

His hands clenched into fists in his lap. He stared at the glowing green of his miraculous. “I know it’s our duty to protect the city, but don’t we have a duty to our soulmates too? I mean, don’t we get a shot at being happy? It’s not fair to them. And it’s not fair to us.”

She turned to him, and he could read the starlight in her eyes, sad and longing.

“We’re superheroes, Chat Noir,” she said. “We don’t have a choice.”

It was the same thing she’d said to him years ago, on a night like this one, in the glow of the candles, with his rose-shaped love wilting in his hands. It felt like a lifetime ago. They were different people then. Just kids.

But then again, some things never change. No matter what, Ladybug would always be his best friend. Maybe they were a different kind of soulmate—one that fate, or destiny (or a tiny ancient Chinese man) threw together, whose paths would always intertwine, even while their hearts led somewhere else.

From the very beginning it had always been the two of them against the world, and now she was here beside him, wearing the same kind of heartbreak on her sleeve. And it seemed there was nothing else to do but sit under the moonlight and be broken together.

He scooted closer to her on the ledge, lifting his arm in invitation. She hesitated, then relaxed against him, burying her face in his suit. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. For a while, they were silent. Hot tears blurred the city lights into bright smudges of color while her gentle sobs mixed with the drone of cars below.

“We’ll make it through,” he whispered. “And so will they. We’ll be okay.”

He wished he could believe it.

When the moon had retreated behind the clouds and they’d finally said their goodbyes, Adrien dropped back through his window. He felt like he had run a thousand miles, his limbs trembling under his own weight.

He sank onto his bed. “Claws in.”

“Look, kid,” Plagg said, “I know that—”

“Sorry, I don’t want to talk right now,” Adrien said hoarsely. His throat was still raw from crying, his eyes still red and tender.

For once, Plagg didn’t argue. He nodded and flew away to his cheese cupboard, leaving Adrien alone in the shadowy corner of his bedroom.

Adrien kicked off his shoes and burrowed under his blankets, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. He stared at the wall, willing himself not to cry again, but when he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, he couldn’t stop the tears from leaking out.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his soulmate, and she loved him.

And everything was wrong.


	5. 1 hour and 48 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **notchatnoir**
>
>> Can i call you

_3 days ago_

00:11

**notchatnoir**

> are you awake?
> 
> sorry, i know it’s late

**marinettedesigned**

> im here
> 
> how was patrol

**notchatnoir**

> i told ladybug
> 
> and she talked to the guardian

**marinettedesigned**

> and?

**notchatnoir**

> i’d rather talk about this in person
> 
> but i cant wait that long
> 
> Can i call you

**marinettedesigned**

> ok

_**notchatnoir** started a call that lasted 1 hour and 48 minutes._

* * *

02:18

**marinettedesigned**

> i love you, chat noir

**notchatnoir**

> i love you too
> 
> and im sorry

**marinettedesigned**

> it’s not your fault

**notchatnoir**

> i know
> 
> but im still sorry

**marinettedesigned**

> yeah
> 
> me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasnt clear, this conversation takes place on the same night as the previous chapter. the timestamps show how long ago it was in relation to the following chapter


	6. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marinette,” he said.
> 
> Her voice came out as a whisper. “You’re here.”
> 
> “I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i commissioned the amazing anna-scribbles to do art of a scene in this chapter! see it at the end :D

“Good morning.” Alya folded her arms and leaned against the lockers. “Now spill.”

Marinette blinked. “Uh, what?”

Alya scoffed. “Don’t pretend there’s not something going on with you. You’ve been acting weird all week.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Marinette leaned over her bag to hide her face.

“Seriously? Your excuses are always lame, but lately they’ve been downright pitiful. You said you couldn’t come to my mom’s tasting yesterday because your hamster was graduating from obedience school. You don’t even _have_ a hamster.”

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately, I guess.” Marinette shut her locker.

Alya’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah? Care to share, then?”

“I—we’re gonna be late to class.” Marinette spun on her heel and marched down the hall toward Miss Mendeleiv’s room.

“Oh no you don’t.” Alya caught her by the shoulder. “You’re not getting out of this one. Not until you tell me what’s up.”

Marinette tried not to flinch under Alya’s laser-beam gaze. “N-nothing …”

Alya groaned. “Come _on_ , M. You know you can’t hide things from your best friend.”

_But sometimes you don’t have a choice._

Marinette swallowed down the lump in her throat. “I can’t—”

“Wait, does this have something to do with Adrien?”

Her mouth fell open. “What? No!”

“I don’t know … he’s been weird lately too. Nino said he’s been even more AWOL than usual.” Alya narrowed her eyes. “Are you guys secretly dating or something?”

“Of course not!”

“I mean, I know you say you’re over him, but if he _asked_ , you’d go out with him, right?”

Marinette couldn’t fight the blush spreading across her cheeks. “Why are we even talking about this right now? We’re gonna be late.”

“Fine,” Alya said coolly. “But don’t think this discussion is over. I _always_ get the scoop.”

Marinette sighed as Alya walked ahead of her. “At least I have _one_ best friend I don’t have to lie to,” she whispered to Tikki.

* * *

Alya was relentless for the rest of the day. Marinette tried her best to ignore her nudges during class, her pointed looks at lunch, her whispered questions in the halls. But she knew that when school was over, there would be no distractions left to protect her. She had to plan her escape carefully.

When the bell finally rang at the end of the day, she waited until Alya had turned her back. Then she snuck out, ducking into the nearest bathroom. After a few minutes, Alya called her, but Marinette ignored it.

“Aren’t you going to answer?” Tikki asked.

“Are you kidding? She’s just going to grill me about what’s going on. And I can’t tell her anything.” Marinette sighed. “I just need more time to figure out what to say to her.”

When she was sure the coast was clear, she slipped back into the hall, casting glances over her shoulder as she made her way to the stairs. She managed to make it to the bottom without incident, but she was so focused on watching out for Alya that she forgot to watch where she was going. With a muffled shout, she collided with something solid and warm, toppling to the floor.

“Oh. ’Sup, Marinette?” Nino said.

It turned out that the solid, warm thing was Adrien. He scrambled to his feet and reached out a hand to help her up but then snatched it back like he’d been burned.

“Uhhh, let me help you with that!” He knelt and began to gather up the books that had spilled out of her school bag.

Marinette’s face flushed as she shoved some loose papers into a folder. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” His smile was as bright and warm as always, but there was something different about it. There wasn’t any time to figure out what it was, though. She had to get out of here while she still could.

“Thanks!” She got to her feet and took the books from Adrien, stowing them in her bag.

“Oh, by the way, Alya was looking for you,” Nino said.

Marinette suppressed a groan. “I know. So don’t tell her you saw me, okay? I gotta go.” She dashed away without giving either of them a chance to say anything else.

When she got to the bakery, she peeked through the window first to make sure Alya wasn’t waiting to ambush her inside. But it looked like she’d finally shaken her—for now, at least. She let out a breath and slipped through the door.

“Hi, sweetie. How was school?” Mom said over the jingle of the bell. She had a box open on the counter, carefully placing pastries inside one by one with a pair of silver tongs.

Marinette brushed her hair away from her face. “It was fine.”

Mom paused with a croissant halfway to the box. “Are you alright, Marinette?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve been acting strange this week. We’ve been worried.”

“Really, I’m fine.”

Papa poked his head in from the back room. “You seem like you need a break. How about a video game tournament later tonight?”

Marinette adjusted her bag on her shoulder. “Thanks, but I have a lot of work to do.”

“Well, be sure to come down and eat some supper after closing,” Mom said. “I made baozi.”

“Actually, I … I’m not feeling so well. I’m gonna turn in early tonight, okay?”

Mom frowned and placed the tongs inside the box of pastries. “You do seem flushed. Maybe you’re coming down with something.”

“Maybe. I probably just need some rest. Don’t bother coming up, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.” Marinette ran up the stairs before they could ask any more questions.

“Feel better, sweetheart,” Papa called after her.

When she finally made it to the safety of her bedroom, she dropped her bag on the floor and sank onto her chaise. Tikki flitted out of her purse.

“What am I supposed to do, Tikki?” Marinette asked. “Everyone knows something’s going on. I don’t know how much longer I can keep making excuses.”

“I know it’s hard,” Tikki said, “but you’ve kept Ladybug a secret for three years now. You can keep this secret too.”

Marinette flopped backward, clutching a pillow to her chest. “I’m so tired of secrets.”

Tikki’s eyes looked sad and ancient. “I know. I’m sorry, Marinette.”

She fiddled with the fringe on the edge of the pillow. “Did any other Ladybugs have a soulmate too?”

Tikki nodded. “Two others before you.”

“What did they do?”

“One of them chose to give up his miraculous.”

Her fingers froze. Instinctually, she reached for her earrings. “What about the other one?”

Tikki hesitated. “She chose to give up her soulmate.”

Marinette swallowed. “You mean, she let her bond die? Like Master Fu said?”

“Yes. And she chose to never see her soulmate again. She said it was too hard. That it was better to pretend they’d never met.”

Marinette’s blood went cold. “I can’t do that. Chat Noir is my partner.”

“I know.”

“And my best friend.”

“I know.”

“And … and I love him.” She hugged the pillow tighter. “Tikki, I love him more than anything.”

“I know.”

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “So how can I give him up? I can’t. I _won’t_. I’ll just—I’ll just—”

_Tap-tap, tap, tap, tap-tap, tap-tap-tap._

Their secret knock.

Marinette scrambled off the chaise while Tikki flew away to hide. Really, it was dumb that they even had a secret knock. It wasn’t like there was ever anyone else showing up at her balcony. But he used it every time, and she didn’t want him to stop. Because on her worst days, that sound always sent relief flooding through all her aching corners.

She could see part of his dark suit at the edge of the window as she stumbled up the steps to the loft. She pushed open the skylight, and there he was.

For a moment, neither of them moved. She just stared up at him, full of words she didn’t know how to say.

“Marinette,” he said.

Her voice came out as a whisper. “You’re here.”

“I’m here.”

She pulled him down onto her bed and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“I don’t really know if we should—”

“He said no skin contact,” she mumbled against his shoulder. “He never said anything about me hugging the living crap out of you.”

He chuckled. “Fair enough.”

His arms came around her too, and she released her breath, deep and slow. With her eyes closed, she imagined she could feel him, the way she did before—his light, his warmth, his soul’s quiet touch. Like a lost thing restored. Or a forgotten truth remembered. All her empty filled with him. She squeezed him tighter. Maybe, if she held him close enough, she could keep the memory from fading.

(Maybe, if she loved him hard enough, she could keep the bond from dying.)

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.” Reluctantly, she pulled away. “What are you doing here? You said you had a thing today.”

“I faked a stomachache so I could leave,” he said. “I had to see you.”

“Ha. I faked an illness too. I just needed to be alone.”

Chat’s eyes widened. “Oh—do you want me to leave? Sorry, I should’ve asked if it was a good time, or, or if—”

“Chat. I always want you here.”

His face relaxed into a soft smile, the kind he’d given her on so many warm, sleepy nights—under the stars on some remote rooftop, or in the glow of the lanterns on her balcony, or behind the walls of a blanket fort on her bedroom floor. He had toothy grins and cheeky smirks galore, but these kinds of smiles were always her favorite. They felt like a gift he’d made just for her, wrapped up in brown paper and bound with string—a simple treasure she could keep in her pocket for a rainy day.

She brought her hand close to his face, fingers centimeters from his skin. He didn’t flinch or move away. Just looked at her with sad eyes and her favorite smile.

How could she not touch him? How could she not touch him when his cheeks had been sculpted especially to the shape of her hands?

She sighed and let her hand fall. “This sucks.”

His wistful smile faded. “Yeah. It really does.” He lowered his gaze. His hand moved uncertainly, hovering over hers, but then he drew back.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“I told you—you have no reason to apologize,” she said. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but …” He swallowed. “If it had been anyone else—or no one else—you could be happy.”

“No.” Marinette grabbed his hand. “Kitty, I’m happy _because_ it’s you.”

“But _are_ you happy? Can you be happy, with me, like this?” His eyes found hers again, desperate, searching.

Marinette stared back. “No one said it would be easy,” she said finally.

“But it shouldn’t be this hard. I can’t—I don’t … I don’t want to lose you.” He squeezed his eyes shut. A tear leaked onto his mask.

She lifted one hand and gently wiped it away, careful not to touch his face. “You’re not going to lose me. I’m here. I’m right here.”

His voice was a broken whisper. “Marinette, I don’t want to let it die.”

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I won’t let it.”

“But we can’t touch.”

“So what? I’m not going to let the universe kill what it just barely gave us.”

Chat shook his head. “I wish that was how it worked.”

“That _is_ how it works,” she said. “You’re just underestimating me.”

“I would never. I know better than that.”

“But what you _don’t_ know is how petty I can be.”

He gave a weak laugh. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She squeezed his hand. “It means that if the universe tells us we can’t be soulmates anymore, I’m gonna be your soulmate anyway. I’m gonna love you so hard and want you so much that it won’t have a choice.”

He stared at her, the top edge of his mask furrowed. Another tear slid down his cheek. She resisted the urge to wipe it away.

“I wish I could give you everything you deserve,” he whispered.

“But I have you. And that’s all I need.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “Don’t you want more than what I can give you right now?”

She paused. “You know, a friend once told me that you don’t choose who to love, but you do choose how to love them.”

Chat smiled. “This mystery friend sounds very wise.”

“He’s not. It was a fluke.”

“Hey!”

“But he was right about that.” She caught his gaze. “Chat, _this_ is how I choose to love you. I’ll love you just like this, until I’m allowed to love you another way.”

For a second, he didn’t answer. Then he pulled her in and held her close. She could feel his arms trembling, his breath shaking. A lump grew in her throat, and she blinked back tears.

“It’s okay,” she murmured. “I’m here. We’re together. That’s what really matters.”

His arms tightened around her. “I love you, princess. More than anything.”

“I love you too.”

For several long heartbeats, they held each other. Then Chat pulled away, wiping at his eyes. “Sorry, I should go. I know you have homework.”

“No! Don’t.” She pulled him back onto her pillows and nestled against him. “Stay with me. Please?”

He slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. “If you insist.”

“I do. But next time, I call dibs on being the blubbering mess, okay?”

He laughed. “Deal.”

For a while, they just lay there, talking about nothing and everything. Her parents must have decided to let her rest because they never came to check on her. She was glad for the stolen time, and even more glad it was with him. She found herself focusing on the weight of his hand in hers, the heat of their shoulders pressed together. Every point of contact was an anchor that she clung to. He was warm, and he was here, and he was hers, and for now, it was enough.

When the sun had set and evening shadows settled over her room, Chat gave her hand a final squeeze. “I have to get back now. They’re going to realize I’m gone.”

“Okay.”

He pushed the skylight open and climbed through. She poked her head out after him.

“Wait, don’t I get a kiss goodbye?” she blurted.

His brows shot up under his mask. She felt her face warm. _Stupid._ Why would she even ask?

Chat crouched back down. He kissed two fingers and touched them to her lips.

“Good night, Marinette.”

He left her with one last warm, paper-wrapped smile. Then he jumped into the darkness and disappeared.

“Good night, Chat Noir,” she whispered to the night.

_I miss you._

_Come back._

__

_art by[anna-scribbles](https://anna-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/632956582101237760/this-piece-was-commissioned-from-me-by-the)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to anna for taking this commission and working so hard on it. it's absolutely gorgeous and makes me wanna cry aaaaaaaaa  
> reblog her post [here](https://anna-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/632956582101237760/this-piece-was-commissioned-from-me-by-the) and don't forget to check out the rest of her art tag [here](https://anna-scribbles.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)! she's one of my favorite artists 🥺


	7. homeless romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **lahiffesbeats**
>
>> dude ily but ur full of crap lmao
>> 
>> u think after all this time i cant tell when my best bro is hurt?
>> 
>> bogus

_1 day ago_

15:13

**ladyblogger**

> hey girl
> 
> how are you feeling today?

**marinettedesigned**

> uhhh what?
> 
> im fine, why wouldn’t i be fine??

**ladyblogger**

> idk, maybe because when i tried to come over yesterday your parents said you were sick and sent me away ?

**marinettedesigned**

> right..
> 
> it was just a headache. slept it off and im fine now, ha

**ladyblogger**

> good, im glad you’re feeling better now

**marinettedesigned**

> yep, thanks!!

**ladyblogger**

> better enough to … finally tell me what’s going on??

**marinettedesigneh**

> I told you, it’s nothing
> 
> I’ve just been stressed with school stuff and commissions and such

**ladyblogger**

> well, i know you tend to bite off more than you can chew

**marinettedesigned**

> yep, that’s me!! Just...chewing!
> 
> look out, trying to swallow here! hahahaha
> 
> ha

**ladyblogger**

> I also know that you’re a terrible liar

**marinettedesigned**

> uh
> 
> what?

**ladyblogger**

> look m, i know i give you a hard time about stuff sometimes
> 
> but you know i love you, right? im always here for you

**marinettedesigned**

> I know
> 
> And i really appreciate it. seriously

**ladyblogger**

> i’ll give you space if you need it
> 
> but i can tell something is wrong
> 
> it’s not nothing and it’s not just normal stress
> 
> something is really hurting you, isn’t it?

**marinettedesigned**

> well

**ladyblogger**

> well?

**marinettedesigned**

> ...
> 
> actually, i do need space right now

**ladyblogger**

> Oh. I see.

**marinettedesigned**

> im sorry
> 
> please dont be mad?

**ladyblogger**

> I’m not mad.

**marinettedesigned**

> yes u are :(
> 
> you’re using your mad texting voice
> 
> with capital letters and punctuation

**ladyblogger**

> sorry
> 
> I promise im not mad
> 
> just a little disappointed

**marinettedesigned**

> bc i’m keeping something from you?

**ladyblogger**

> no
> 
> because you don’t trust me enough to share

**marinettedesigned**

> no that’s not it at all!
> 
> I do trust you!
> 
> I just. can’t talk about this with anyone
> 
> Even you

**ladyblogger**

> it’s okay, marinette
> 
> I don’t wanna guilt you or anything
> 
> you’re allowed to keep things private if you want to

**marinettedesigned**

> i’m sorry
> 
> I don’t want to keep anything from you, i promise

**ladyblogger**

> don’t worry about it
> 
> Listen, I gotta run some errands
> 
> then i’m taking the twins over to nino’s to play with chris while our parents are out
> 
> but i’m around if you need to talk, okay?
> 
> im here for you whenever you want me to be here.

**marinettedesigned**

> Ok
> 
> thanks

**ladyblogger**

> Love you, marinette

**marinettedesigned**

> Love you, al 🧡

* * *

17:22

**lahiffesbeats**

> yo
> 
> u ok dude?

**adrienagrestebrand**

> ? yeah **,** im fine

**lahiffesbeats**

> lies. you’ve been off all week
> 
> i would leave u to alone to cry your manly tears in private but
> 
> 1\. im ur best bro and i wanna be here for u in ur time of pain and crisis
> 
> 2\. u arent like that anyway
> 
> 3\. screw toxic masculinitiy amirite

**adrienagrestebrand**

> thanks nino💚
> 
> but dont worry, im not in a time of pain and crisis

**lahiffesbeats**

> dude ily but ur full of crap lmao
> 
> u think after all this time i cant tell when my best bro is hurt?
> 
> bogus
> 
> im not the best at picking up on signals and whatnot but even i can tell when you’re being sadboi™️

**adrienagrestebrand**

> ha
> 
> well...yeah

**lahiffesbeats**

> whats up then
> 
> i mean ur always kinda sadboi ig bc ur old man sucks but this seems like something different
> 
> like big bummer hours
> 
> i get the feeling that this is about a romantical thing ? 👀

**adrienagrestebrand**

> what makes you say that

**lahiffesbeats**

> i saw u drawing tiny lil hearts inside ur physics notebook lol
> 
> and sighing dramatically

**adrienagrestebrand**

> that doesn’t mean anything. maybe i just like doodling tiny hearts

**lahiffesbeats**

> also you keep listening to the same playlists on repeat
> 
> “sad anime songs to cry to” and another one just labeled with like. 12 hearts

**adrienagrestebrand**

> ok how do you even know what im listening to??

**lahiffesbeats**

> cause we’re friends on spotify
> 
> I can see what ur listening to in my feed

**adrienagrestebrand**

> oh

**lahiffesbeats**

> did u ask someone out and they sadid no??
> 
> nvm that sounds so stupid that cant be it lmaooo

**adrienagrestebrand**

> why is that stupid

**lahiffesbeats**

> bc ur a literal model and all the straight girls and even some of the straight guys at school r into u hahaha

**adrienagrestebrand**

> well it’s not like i haven’t been rejected before

**lahiffesbeats**

> pffft. bet
> 
> when

**adrienagrestebrand**

> lots of times, actually

**lahiffesbeats**

> what???
> 
> why wouldn’t you tell me about iti??

**adrienagrestebrand**

> uh, it was kinda personal i guess?
> 
> and it was a long time ago

**lahiffesbeats**

> are you telling me my best bro went thru MULTIPLE times of pain and crisis and i wasnt there for him??

**adrienagrestebrand**

> of course you were!

**lahiffesbeats**

> im a sham

**adrienagrestebrand**

> come on

**lahiffesbeats**

> gotta give back the best bro cap u got me
> 
> no longer worthy of it 😔

**adrienagrestebrand**

> you’re always there for me, nino
> 
> even if you don’t realize that i need it
> 
> you’re the best best bro any bro could ask for 💚

**lahiffesbeats**

> brO 🥺💚

**adrienagrestebrand**

> bro 🥺💚

**lahiffesbeats**

> k well if it was a long time ago maybe i just hadn’t learned the different brands of adrien sad hours yet
> 
> I probably thought it was the run-of-the-mill “my dad is a turd” sad hours
> 
> which, like, sucks. but. it be like that

**adrienagrestebrand**

> you know i don’t like it when you talk about my father like that
> 
> but also...
> 
> worm

**lahiffesbeats**

> lol i’m so glad i taught you that one
> 
> rememebr when you used to type like,,,idk, the freaking queen of england or something LKSJDF
> 
> all Fancy and Proper

**adrienagrestebrand**

> hahaha yeah
> 
> I was never as bad as kagami tho, was i?
> 
> she still sort of types like that

**lahiffesbeats**

> yeah but
> 
> the other day i sent her some cursed meme thing, i dont ever remember
> 
> and she texted back “I desire to be Jared, age 19”
> 
> and it made my entire freakin life lmaoooo

**adrienagrestebrand**

> djjdjdjdjdjd
> 
> that’s cute

**lahiffesbeats**

> false
> 
> It’s HELLA cute lol
> 
> OK BUT
> 
> i was telling u what i know about ur brands of sad hours
> 
> to restore my honor as ur best bro

**adrienagrestebrand**

> pls conitnue

**lahiffesbeats**

> Ok so there’s
> 
> 1\. “my dad sux” normal sad hours
> 
> 2\. “my dad REALLY sux (and we got into a fight)” sad hours
> 
> 3\. “i miss my mom extra today” sad hours (💚💚💚 here for u, bud)

**adrienagrestebrand**

> thanks💚

**lahiffesbeats**

> 4\. “i am Overwhelmed by my 9000 extracurricular activities and the pressures of forced perfectionism” sad hours (side effects: hyperfocus about the uncertainty of the future giving way 2 weird existential dread n sometimes a short-lived rebellious streak, which ngl...i probably enjoy too much lmao)

**adrienagrestebrand**

> KASKSKSK

**lahiffesbeats**

> and finally, 5 (this is rare but it’s a doozy):
> 
> “im emo bc i like someone but i havent told them how i feel so im stuck in the throws (throes?? thros?? whatever) of unrequited love except for it’s probably requited and i don’t know it bc once again i havent asked them out even tho they would definitely say yes bc apart from being a giant anime nerd with questionable taste in music im a perfect catch” sad hours

**adrienagrestebrand**

> ...

**lahiffesbeats**

> which number dude
> 
> n if u say something other than #5 i know you’re lying

**adrienagrestebrand**

> uh
> 
> none??

**lahiffesbeats**

> WHY THE F U ALWAYS LYIN
> 
> I know it’s 5
> 
> ur such a homeless romantic

**adrienagrestebrand**

> homeless

**lahiffesbeats**

> u know what i meant
> 
> and actually. I stand by it
> 
> adrien agreste is a homeless romantic

**adrienagrestebrand**

> k well i wont deny that
> 
> but it’s still not quite accurate

**lahiffesbeats**

> wym??
> 
> oh no
> 
> we’ve got a #6 dont we

**adrienagrestebrand**

> what’s #6

**lahiffesbeats**

> “I am extra sad and i’m being really obvious bc i’m unable to hide my feelings but if you ask i’ll be really mysterious about it for no discernible reason”

**adrienagrestebrand**

> ah
> 
> uh
> 
> hm

**lahiffesbeats**

> F
> 
> #confirmed
> 
> ok so is it like a 5.5 then??

**adrienagrestebrand**

> What does that mean?

**lahiffesbeats**

> it IS a romantical thing
> 
> but ur gonna be mysterious about it for no discernible reason

**adrienagrestebrand**

> um. I guess?

**lahiffesbeats**

> so that’s it then?
> 
> i am, once again, unable 2 support my best bud in a time of crisis
> 
> u really aren’t going to give me any more detail than that??

**adrienagrestebrand**

> im sorry, i dont think i can

**lahiffesbeats**

> well if it’s not because you’re pining after someone and haven’t told them how u feel then what is the deal
> 
> please at least give me the diagnosis of ur heartsickness dude
> 
> so i can make you a proper playlist for it

**adrienagrestebrand**

> well it’s not bc i didn’t tell her how i feel

**lahiffesbeats**

> so she rejected you???

**adrienagrestebrand**

> no, she didn’t reject me

**lahiffesbeats**

> ???? ok so that’s good???? why the sadboi?
> 
> also dont i get to know who the lucky girl is

**adrienagrestebrand**

> that’s the thing
> 
> I can’t tell you

**lahiffesbeats**

> why tho?
> 
> i respect your space
> 
> But also
> 
> bro:(

**adrienagrestebrand**

> …
> 
> Okay

**lahiffesbeats**

> ok??

**adrienagrestebrand**

> I shouldn’t tell you this but

**lahiffesbeats**

> 👀

**adrienagrestebrand**

> uh how do i say this

**lahiffesbeats**

> 👀👀

**adrienagrestebrand**

> I have

**lahiffesbeats**

> 👀👀👀

**adrienagrestebrand**

> a soulmate

**lahiffesbeats**

> LZKJF:LKjFLKSDJF:LSDKJFL:SKDJFL:KSJFL:SKDJF:LSKFJS:LKFS:LDKF
> 
> DUDE WHAT
> 
> ARE YOU FOR REAL RIGHT NOW

**adrienagrestebrand**

> Yes

**lahiffesbeats**

> DUDE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA TELL ME U HAD A CRUSH ON CHLOÉ OR SOMETHING LMAOOO
> 
> omg
> 
> is chloe your soulmate

**adrienagrestebrand**

> NO

**lahiffesbeats**

> oh thank goodness

**adrienagrestebrand**

> chloe’s my friend but
> 
> never lol

**lahiffesbeats**

> aight so what’s her name??

**adrienagrestebrand**

> I can’t tell you

**lahiffesbeats**

> DUDE WHY NOT
> 
> THIS IS HUGE
> 
> SOULMATES THAT’S LIKE
> 
> ASTRONOMICAL HUGE

**adrienagrestebrand**

> I know!! So you cant tell anyone, ok?
> 
> This is trusted info for best bros only

**lahiffesbeats**

> ofc!
> 
> but DUDE what did your dad say??

**adrienagrestebrand**

> he doesn’t know

**lahiffesbeats**

> woah, seriously??

**adrienagrestebrand**

> I haven’t told anyone
> 
> except you

**lahiffesbeats**

> but why all the secrecy?
> 
> omg is it soemone WORSE than chloe?
> 
> IS IT LILA

**adrienagrestebrand**

> NO!!!
> 
> she’s nothing like lila
> 
> she’s good and honest and smart and funny and beautiful and brave and compassionate and trustworthy and kind

**lahiffesbeats**

> wow
> 
> you really like. love her

**adrienagrestebrand**

> yes
> 
> I love her more than anything
> 
> she’s the one, nino

**lahiffesbeats**

> well, obviously
> 
> cause she’s your literal soulmate

**adrienagrestebrand**

> i mean, yeah
> 
> but even if she wasn’t
> 
> she’d still be the one
> 
> I fell in love with her a long time before we clicked

**lahiffesbeats**

> HANG ON
> 
> You knew her before????
> 
> She wasn’t a stranger???
> 
> DO I KNOW HER
> 
> DOES SHE GO TO FRANCOISE DUPONT

**adrienagrestebrand**

> uhh
> 
> Im sorry, i really can’t talk about it

**lahiffesbeats**

> SLKJDSLKF ARGH
> 
> ok. aight
> 
> mysterious mood #6 strikes again
> 
> I get it
> 
> I mean actually no i dont get it at all. but

**adrienagrestebrand**

> trust me, i wish could tell you
> 
> I’d tell everyone if i could
> 
> but you know how my father is
> 
> Im afraid that if he found out, he wouldn’t let us be together
> 
> because it’s “not good for the brand” or whatever

**lahiffesbeats**

> you’re still his son
> 
> as cold as he can be, he wouldn’t keep you from your ACTUAL SOULMATE
> 
> ..right?

**adrienagrestebrand**

> idk
> 
> I can’t risk it
> 
> I couldn’t bear it if i couldn’t see her anymore

**lahiffesbeats**

> Wait so you’ve been sneaking out to see her so your dad doesn’t know?

**adrienagrestebrand**

> yeah

**lahiffesbeats**

> well wouldn’t it be the same if he knew and said no
> 
> you’d just sneak out and see her

**adrienagrestebrand**

> sure but it would probably be a lot harder
> 
> cause he’d set nathalie and gorilla on the lookout
> 
> even more than they usually are

**lahiffesbeats**

> MAN
> 
> I know you dont like me saying this but literally i hate ur dad so much
> 
> I just want to punch him so hard in his stupid bug-eyed sourpuss FACE
> 
> he really needs a vibe check

**adrienagrestebrand**

> uh
> 
> im not sure what to say to that...
> 
> Thanks, i guess?

**lahiffesbeats**

> yw 🤙

**adrienagrestebrand**

> Im sorry i can’t tell you more
> 
> I just cant risk anything getting out, you know?
> 
> Not that i dont trust you! It’s just the less you know, the better

**lahiffesbeats**

> sure, i guess
> 
> can i ask one thing, though?

**adrienagrestebrand**

> Not sure if i can answer, but shoot

**lahiffesbeats**

> what was it like?
> 
> the click

**adrienagrestebrand**

> It’s...hard to describe
> 
> at first it was shocking and...loud?
> 
> but then it was just quiet
> 
> And it felt like...coming home
> 
> like i’d been wandering around looking for something my whole life but then suddenly, i was right where i was supposed to be
> 
> and i didn’t have to search anymore
> 
> because it was her, and she was right there
> 
> and she was home
> 
> sorry, that probably sounds weird and cheesy

**lahiffesbeats**

> nah, that’s just love, dude. i get it
> 
> That’s how i feel about alya
> 
> she’s home for me

**adrienagrestebrand**

> I hope i can have as good of a relationship as you do
> 
> I always wished i had what you two have

**lahiffesbeats**

> ha i wouldn’t worry about it bro
> 
> you’re soulmates. what could keep you apart?

**adrienagrestebrand**

> .....you’d be surprised

**lahiffesbeats**

> hey
> 
> ur dad and his stupid sour cream dollop head cant keep you apart forever
> 
> when u graduate u can move out and finally be free of him

**adrienagrestebrand**

> right
> 
> unless she decides being with me is too hard??

**lahiffesbeats**

> nah, she wont
> 
> she’s your alya
> 
> alyas dont leave when it’s hard
> 
> they face the hard thing with you

**adrienagrestebrand**

> right. of course
> 
> I trust her. I know she’s not going to leave
> 
> It’s just hurts to think of losing her, you know?

**lahiffesbeats**

> I feel that
> 
> But you’ll get through it together. I promise

**adrienagrestebrand**

> yeah. you’re right

**lahiffesbeats**

> listen, i’m really glad you found your alya, man
> 
> I always hope you would eventually, whoever it ended up being

**adrienagrestebrand**

> thanks💚

**lahiffesbeats**

> ngl tho i thought it would be marinette lolol

**adrienagrestebrand**

> uhh what? haha

**lahiffesbeats**

> cmon dude, don’t deny that you had a crush on her
> 
> i had to put up with that “just a friend” crap for YEARS
> 
> but we all knew you had it bad for her lol

**adrienagrestebrand**

> um. yeah, i guess i did. Ha

**lahiffesbeats**

> and she had it just as bad oml 😂

**adrienagrestebrand**

> she did???

**lahiffesbeats**

> u seriously never noticed? the whole school knew about her mad crush on u man lol
> 
> I always thought it was a shame u never dated
> 
> actually it’s...kind of a miracle you didn’t?? Alya schemed so much and u know how she is when she puts her mind to something lmao

**adrienagrestebrand**

> Wow, i ...never noticed

**lahiffesbeats**

> hahaha bro ur one of the smartest dudes i know but you’re also one of the most clueless 😂
> 
> But no sweat, obviously it wasn’t meant to be
> 
> you’ve got Mystery Girl now and marinette has...well i think she’s single atm? but she’ll find someone eventually
> 
> adrien? u still there?

**adrienagrestebrand**

> Yeah sry i was...bsuy w something for a min

**lahiffesbeats**

> np, i gotta go now anyway. alya’s comin over with the twins
> 
> Congrats on having a soulmate!!!
> 
> and also im sorry things are rough

**adrienagrestebrand**

> thanks

**lahiffesbeats**

> but hey, you can count on me to help cover for u whenever you go visit ur girl
> 
> say you were with me and i’ll vouch for u

**adrienagrestebrand**

> you’d do that for me?

**lahiffesbeats**

> ofc
> 
> best bros remember

**adrienagrestebrand**

> 💚

**lahiffesbeats**

> 💚
> 
> ok, see ya monday

**adrienagrestebrand**

> night


	8. The Lucky Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So let’s say that, _theoretically_ , against all odds, _two_ people in our class had a soulmate.” Alya paused, narrowing her eyes. “What are the chances that they’re soulmates with each other?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend the math in this chapter is legit ok lol I did try at first but at a certain point i had to make stuff up so...just go with it. thank
> 
> also thanks to morgie and tali for always beta-ing for me <3

“Would you cut that out?” Plagg said. “You’re making me nervous.”

Adrien stopped pacing and glanced at the time on his phone. Nathalie would be coming for him in two minutes. She was never late. “Ugh. Should I skip today? Maybe I could pretend my fake stomachache came back.”

“What’s the point? You can’t avoid school forever.”

Adrien’s shoulders slumped. “And I don’t want to.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Plagg waved a dismissive paw. “We all know how much you love school. Which is so weird, by the way. I thought after three years you’d have finally realized that school sucks. Every other kid seems to get it!”

“I like seeing my friends,” Adrien said.

“Riiiight. Especially one in particular, huh?” Plagg waggled his not-eyebrows.

“Well, yeah, of course I like seeing Marinette!” Adrien resumed his pacing. “But that’s the problem, isn’t it? Now that we’re soulmates, being around her at school is even more of a risk than it was before.”

“Eh, stop stressing so much. You’ve kept your identity a secret for years. You just have to be careful.”

Adrien spun around. “I almost _touched_ her, Plagg!”

“Yeah. But you didn’t.”

“I didn’t _this_ time, but what if next time I don’t remember fast enough? Or I don’t have a choice?” Adrien swallowed. He’d been _so close_. So close to giving it all away.

And what scared him the most was that he almost wished he had.

He couldn’t stop thinking back to the night they clicked. He had _felt_ her then—not just on his lips and between his arms but deep inside, like she was finally settling into a space inside his soul that had always been empty, shaped to her measurements, waiting to be filled by her alone.

And now that he knew she was his missing piece, he couldn’t help but ache whenever they were apart. When they were together it was better. It didn’t hurt so much. But still, he knew that hole could never quite be filled again until he could touch her. Until they could be together like other soulmates were.

He had to believe it would happen. She loved him now, and if Nino was right, she had loved him before without even knowing. Surely that was a sign? That they were meant to be together—not just because they were soulmates, but because they had chosen each other a long time ago, even if she didn’t know it.

Adrien sank onto his bed. “I hate that she doesn’t even know who I am. Why couldn’t I have clicked with her when I was Adrien?”

“Well, if you did, you’d still have the same problem,” Plagg pointed out. “You’re still Chat Noir, kid, even when you’re not suited up. So you’d still have to keep it a secret from her. And that means—”

“—I still wouldn’t be able to touch her.” Adrien frowned. “Only she wouldn’t know why.”

“Exactly,” Plagg said. “So really, it’s better this way.”

“I guess.” Adrien sighed. “It’s just so hard.”

A knock sounded at the door. Plagg dove into Adrien’s shirt pocket just in time for Nathalie to step in.

“Good morning,” she said briskly. “Are you ready for school? We’ll be leaving in five minutes.”

Adrien suppressed a groan. He couldn’t fake sick now that she’d seen him dressed and ready to go. “Yeah. I’ll be right down.”

She nodded and turned on her heel. He watched her go, stomach buzzing with uncertainty.

Plagg darted out of Adrien’s pocket. “Hey, maybe you could wear that old banana suit to school. That would keep you safe.” He cackled.

“Actually …” Adrien frowned thoughtfully and strode over to his closet.

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re _actually_ going to dress up like a banana.”

“Of course not.” Adrien pushed past rows of starched shirts and neatly pressed trousers until he found his winter clothes. He yanked the nearest coat off its hanger. Luckily, there was already a pair of gloves inside the pocket.

“You look ridiculous,” Plagg said as Adrien slipped the coat on. “It’s not nearly cold enough to be wearing all that. Everyone’s gonna think it’s weird.”

“Whatever. I’ll just have to deal with it. What if she trips on me again? I can’t risk touching her.”

Plagg watched Adrien button up the coat. “You just _had_ to click with the clumsiest girl at school, huh?”

“Yep. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Outside, the car honked. Adrien held open his coat for Plagg and dashed out the door, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he went.

* * *

“Bro, I think you left your top hat in the horse-drawn carriage.”

“Huh?” Adrien slid into his seat beside Nino, glancing at the row behind him. No Marinette yet.

“Uh, the fancy coat? The gloves?”

Right. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Uh, I’m cold, that’s all.”

“Dude, it’s like 25 degrees out. Why are you dressed like it’s the middle of the winter?” Nino eyed the coat’s elaborate collar. “In nineteenth-century England?”

Adrien’s face warmed. “It gets chilly in the classroom,” he said lamely.

Nino’s brows rose beneath his cap, but before he could say anything, the door burst open.

“Nice of you to join us, Marinette,” Miss Bustier said calmly. “Please take your seat so we can begin.”

“S-sure thing,” Marinette panted.

As she passed him on the way to her seat, her arm brushed his. His skin tingled under the fabric of his coat. It was a good thing he’d decided to wear it.

He rubbed away the goosebumps.

A very, very good thing.

* * *

By the time Miss Bustier had released them for lunch break, Adrien was sweating bullets. This whole “Prevent Yourself from Accidentally Touching Your Soulmate (and Revealing Your Identity and Losing Your Miraculous and Basically Ruining Everything) through the Power of Questionably Fashionable but Extremely Modest Dress!!” plan was clearly not working. He was about to give up and take the coat off when he felt a light tap through the padding on his shoulder.

“Yo, Mr. Darcy,” Alya said. “Mind staying back for a few minutes?”

“Uh, sure.”

Marinette appeared to be trying to sneak away, but Alya yanked her back by the backpack.

“You too, missy. I need to talk to both of you.”

Adrien’s pulse quickened. There was no way Alya knew about him and Marinette, right?

Alya pushed him and Marinette onto the bench and then stepped back to whisper something to Nino. When the last few stragglers had trickled out of the room, she planted her feet, hands on her hips.

“So. Is there anything you two would like to tell us?”

Adrien’s hands felt clammy inside his gloves. He stole a glance at Marinette, whose face looked a little pink.

“Alya,” she hissed, “I already told you! We’re not … well, you know ...”

“Yeah, I _do_ know, even if _you_ keep denying it.” Alya turned to Adrien. “So how ’bout you, lover boy? You gonna admit that you and Marinette are secretly dating?”

Adrien’s blood went cold. “I—uh ...” he stammered.

Alya groaned. “Ugh, seriously, what is _with_ you guys? Just give it up. We already know you two are soulmates.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped at the same time Marinette shrieked, “ _What_?”

“Oh, don’t pretend to be shocked,” Alya said. “Nino already told me that Adrien has a soulmate.”

Adrien jumped to his feet. “Nino! I told you not to tell anyone! You promised.”

“I didn’t think you meant Alya!” Nino said. “I mean, we’re not _technically_ soulmates, but we basically are.”

Adrien plopped back onto the bench. “Well, I definitely _did not_ say it was Marinette.”

Marinette shook her head. “And what makes you think I even have a soulmate at all? I never said I did!”

Alya let out a little huff. “So you’re telling me Adrien’s new secret soulmate has _nothing_ to do with you acting all mysterious and elusive lately?”

“No! I mean—yes!”

“Okay. Tell me why you’re acting weird and I’ll leave you alone.”

“I ...” Marinette bit her lip.

“Yep. That’s what I thought,” Alya said coolly.

Nino stepped forward. “Looks like they’re not gonna crack, babe. Maybe we should give it a rest. If Marinette and Adrien want some privacy, then—”

“Wait! I can prove it.” Alya pulled out her phone, thumbs flying across the screen.

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked nervously.

“Calling for backup.”

The backup turned out to be Max and Markov. Adrien didn’t know how they factored into all of this, but that just put him even more on edge.

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Alya said. “I was hoping you could help us out with some calculations.”

Adrien shot Nino a questioning glance. Nino answered with a shrug.

“Certainly,” Max said. “Markov and I are always happy to assist.”

“Cool.” Alya’s eyes turned back to Adrien and Marinette, flashing under her glasses. “First of all, could you please tell us the statistical probability of having a soulmate?”

“About one in eighteen thousand,” Markov piped up. “Similar to the statistics for a rare genetic condition, like albinism.”

“Right. So how many people in Paris would have a soulmate?”

“Approximately one hundred and twenty,” Markov said.

Alya stepped closer. “And what are the chances that one of those one hundred and twenty people goes to Françoise Dupont?”

Max pulled out a calculator and tapped at it for a few seconds. “0.0056 percent.”

Another step closer. “That they’re in this class?”

More tapping. “0.00083 percent.”

Alya leaned down so she was at Adrien and Marinette’s eye level. Adrien swallowed, forcing himself to meet her gaze.

“So let’s say that, _theoretically_ , against all odds, _two_ people in our class had a soulmate.” Alya paused, narrowing her eyes. “What are the chances that they’re soulmates with each other?”

Adrien couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Marinette. She looked back at him, her brows slightly furrowed, lips parted. He tore his gaze away.

Max pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Let’s see,” he muttered. “Given that soulmate bonds are initiated by physical touch, and most skin-to-skin contact occurs between people who encounter each other frequently …”

He pulled out a notebook and scribbled down some equations, Markov hovering over his shoulder. After a few minutes, Max straightened.

“Approximately ninety-three percent.”

“ _Aha_!” Alya stepped back and grinned. “The math doesn’t lie. You two are _definitely_ soulmates.”

Adrien froze. Even Plagg, nestled in his inside pocket, was strangely still. He stared straight ahead, struggling to resist the overwhelming urge to look at Marinette. He could feel her eyes on him, her face blurred in the corner of his vision.

If he looked at her now, how could he keep himself from crumbling right in front of her? How on earth was he supposed to look into the eyes of the girl he loved and swear he wasn’t hers?

“Actually, even an extremely high probability doesn’t guarantee a result,” Max pointed out. “It merely describes the likelihood that it will occur.”

“Sure, sure,” Alya said. “But I think you forgot to account for the fact that Marinette is a _terrible_ liar.”

Adrien risked a glance at Marinette. Her head was bowed, eyes glued to the floor. Slowly, she lifted her chin.

“If I’m such a terrible liar, then you should believe me when I say ...” She took a deep breath. “Adrien is not my soulmate.”

Alya frowned at her for a moment. Then she turned to Adrien. “Is she telling the truth? She’s really not your soulmate?”

Before Adrien could steel himself to lie, Marinette cut in.

“I _do_ have a soulmate,” she said. “But it’s … not him. It’s someone else.”

“Who is it, then?” Alya asked.

A long pause. “I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?” Alya’s voice was hushed now. She sounded more hurt than angry.

Max cleared his throat. “We’d better get going, Markov. Mother is expecting us for lunch.” He picked up his bag and left the room. The door clicked shut behind him, echoing slightly in the otherwise empty room.

“Marinette, I don’t understand why you’re keeping this from me,” Alya said. “This is big news. I want to be happy for you, but you won’t even let me.”

“You can be happy for me!” Marinette said quickly. “I just … I just can’t give you any details.”

“But why? Adrien can’t tell because of his dad. I get that. But I thought you’d want to tell me everything. I thought …” Alya swallowed, her eyes filling with tears. Nino put an arm around her.

Adrien looked back at Marinette. She was looking at the floor. He didn’t have to touch her to know how she felt. He knew exactly what it was like to keep a secret like this.

He broke the silence carefully, like he was cracking an egg against the countertop, the way Marinette had taught him years ago. “I’m sure Marinette has a really good reason for not telling.”

Marinette lifted her head.

“Yeah? Like what?” Alya sniffled.

“It doesn’t really matter to me, honestly. We all know what kind of person Marinette is. If she says she has a reason, I believe her.”

Alya was quiet.

“You trust her, don’t you?” Adrien asked softly. He caught Marinette’s eye. “I do.”

She blinked back at him, eyes wide.

Alya was silent for another moment. Then she sighed. “Of course I do.” She stepped out of Nino’s arms. “I’ll always trust you, Marinette.”

Marinette jumped off the bench and tackled Alya in a hug. “I’m so sorry, Al. I wish I could tell you. I hate having to keep it a secret, especially from you.”

Alya squeezed Marinette back. “You’re my best friend. I’m always here for you, okay? No matter what.”

Adrien stood up. “I wish I could tell you too, Nino.”

Nino pulled him into a crushing hug. “I get it, man. This can’t be easy.” He pulled back. “Oh, yeah. And … sorry for spilling the beans about your soulmate. For future reference, you should know that Alya and I basically tell each other everything. We’re a package deal.”

Adrien smiled. “Yeah, I should’ve figured.”

Alya pulled away from Marinette, wiping at her eyes under her glasses. “We should eat before the break is over. Are you going home, M? Or do you want to grab a bite with us?”

“I’ll, um, catch up with you,” Marinette said. “I gotta do something first.”

Nino turned to Adrien. “You coming, dude?”

“Yeah. Gimme a second.”

“Alright. See ya.”

Adrien watched Nino and Alya go. The door closed behind them, leaving him and Marinette alone in the room. For a few seconds, they stood in silence.

“I don’t actually have something to do,” Marinette said. “I just … needed a second.”

“Me too,” Adrien said. He bent to sit but then jumped back up. “Oh, duh! You wanted to be alone. Of course. I’ll—”

“It’s okay,” Marinette said. “You can stay.”

She sank back onto the bench. Adrien hesitated, then followed suit. For a moment they just sat side by side, saying nothing. He was so close to her. But it wasn’t close enough. He wanted to press himself against her, wrap his arm around her shoulders, clasp her hand in his, whisper into her hair, “It’s me. I’m here.”

Instead, he sat as still as a wax statue, letting his empty hands hang between his knees.

“I didn’t know,” Marinette said. “That you had a soulmate.”

“Um, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I only told Nino.”

She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “What are they like?”

He remembered how he’d described her to Ladybug—kind, smart, funny, beautiful—but now with her watching him, waiting for him to say it, none of it seemed like enough.

“She hums when she’s working,” he said finally. “She’s creative. Talented. She makes things. She _does_ things—for her family, her friends—anyone, really. Because she cares about them. She goes out of her way to make people happy. She has the biggest heart. And she’s brave. She speaks up even when it’s scary. She does the right thing. And when she doesn’t, she fixes it. She’s brilliant. Bold. She can solve any problem she puts her mind to. She’s funny when she doesn’t try. But when she does try, she’s less funny, which somehow makes it _more_ funny. She’s strong. And kind. And good. She’s …”

He met her eyes again—clear, soft, bright.

“She’s the best thing that ever happened to me,” he finished.

“Wow,” Marinette said. “She sounds like … an amazing girl.”

“She is. And I could never in a million years deserve her.”

Surprise flashed across her face. Her brows flattened. “Hey. Don’t sell yourself short. You’re an amazing person, Adrien. Anyone would be lucky to be your soulmate.”

“Thanks.” He paused. “What about your soulmate?”

Marinette ran her thumb over the clasp of her bag. “He’s my best friend,” she said. “He tells the stupidest jokes, but they still make me laugh. He’s the worst cook. And the _best_ listener. Sometimes I worry I’m annoying him with all my problems, but he’s so patient. He’s so kind. He has this ridiculous habit of acting all arrogant and macho but underneath it all, he’s actually so soft and sweet and modest. I wish more people knew that. I wish they’d see him the way I see him. But at the same time, I sort of want to keep him to myself. I’m just selfish, I guess. Because he’s so special. I don’t think he even realizes how special he is. He’s … he’s trustworthy. He’s loyal. I know he’d do anything for me. And I’d do anything for him. Because he has the prettiest smile, and he deserves to have things that make him smile. He’s my favorite person in the world. And I love him.”

Adrien stared. Marinette looked up at him with a soft smile, and he thought he might explode from how much he loved her. He struggled to come up with an appropriate response, but he was afraid if he opened his mouth he might do something stupid, like start crying or ask her to marry him or give himself away by cracking a bad joke about his cooking.

“He—he sounds okay, I guess,” he said finally.

Marinette laughed. “You know, that’s exactly the kind of thing he would say.”

“There’s no way he’s good enough for you,” Adrien said before he could stop himself. “But I hope he makes you happy.”

“He’s always good enough, even when he doesn’t feel it,” she said. “And yeah, he makes me happy.”

Adrien looked down at his shoes. “It’s pretty crazy, huh? Only a hundred and twenty people in Paris with a soulmate, and we happen to be two of them. I mean … how is that even possible?”

Marinette smiled. “Because we’re lucky,” she said.

* * *

When they said goodbye at the end of the day, he could already feel the hole inside him aching at the edges. He watched her through the car window as long as he could, until she was just a little speck on the sidewalk.

_Because we’re lucky._

Was it really just good luck? That was Ladybug’s superpower, not his. In fact, if anything, his luck usually seemed to be bad. Maybe that just came with being Chat Noir. After all, he was meant to be Ladybug’s opposite.

But if there was anything he’d learned after being her partner for so long, it was that they had to work together. Creation and destruction were just two sides of the same coin. As amazing as Ladybug was all by herself, she still needed Chat Noir. They couldn’t exist apart. Like Nino had said, they were a package deal.

Just like him and Marinette. Tied together, through the good and the bad.

He reached into his pocket and grasped his Marinette lucky charm. They’d made it this far, hadn’t they?

They were the lucky ones, and they’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who have been keeping up with this fic! it means a lot to me! i'm usually more of a oneshot person and this fic is now officially the longest multichap i've ever attempted lol so the fact that i'm actually continuing to update a wip is kind of astounding to me hahaha   
> anyways your nice comments are great motivation 💜 bless


	9. [redacted]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **marinettedesigned**
>
>>   
> arent you just. sick of being sad  
> remember when we used to just clown
> 
> **notchatnoir**
>
>>   
> ha  
> who says you cant clown and be sad at the same time

_1 week ago_

10:22

**notchatnoir**

> kinda really wannaaaaa <spoiler>make out with you</spoiler>

**marinettedesigned**

> lfdjasljksfkjlad CHAT

**notchatnoir**

> wut
> 
> Is it so wrong for me to wanna smooch my girlfriend

**marinettedesigned**

> ok that sounds so weird

**notchatnoir**

> (on the lips)
> 
> (a lot)
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> wait what’s weird

**marinettedesigned**

> girlfriend

**notchatnoir**

> ?

**marinettedesigned**

> i am your girlfriend

**notchatnoir**

> yes i am aware
> 
> and im very glad, thank you❤️

**marinettedesigned**

> i just mean it sounds weird for you to call me your girlfriend
> 
> Or to call myself your gf
> 
> sakdfjasljkf

**notchatnoir**

> i know what you mean
> 
> I mean, you’re not just my gf
> 
> you’re my soulmate

**marinettedesigned**

> that sounds even weirder 😩
> 
> like just...so freakng corny FLKDJFJ

**notchatnoir**

> well
> 
> it’s true

**marinettedesigned**

> I know
> 
> i guess it just feels weird cause...we never had to have a label before?
> 
> and labels didn’t matter because no one even knew we were friends
> 
> it was always just. you and me
> 
> Like a special secret just for us and no one else

**notchatnoir**

> it still is

**marinettedesigned**

> that’s true
> 
> tbh
> 
> I knda like that no one gets to know right now except us

**notchatnoir**

> speak for urself
> 
> I wish i could shout it from the rooftops
> 
> MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG IS MY LITERAL SOUMATE
> 
> AND SHE LOVES ME
> 
> HA take that luka

**marinettedesigned**

> jdflksflsf ??
> 
> what do you have against luka?

**notchatnoir**

> i just wnat to make sure he knows you’re taken
> 
> by ME

**marinettedesigned**

> you barely even know him lol havent you met briefly like 2 times total

**notchatnoir**

> uh yeah i guess

**marinettedesigned**

> plus we only dated for a little while

**notchatnoir**

> yeah but he got to kiss you so many times and i don’t get to kiss you at all 😔

**marinettedesigned**

> well
> 
> actually

**notchatnoir**

> wait..

**marinettedesigned**

> we never kissed

**notchatnoir**

> SDFJKSFLD WHAT????
> 
> ARE YOU SERIOUS 😂😂😂
> 
> but you dated for like 4 months???

**marinettedesigned**

> STOP I KNOW
> 
> but i mean it was never really that official??

**notchatnoir**

> im losing my mind

**marinettedesigned**

> SHUT UP
> 
> I just didn’t feel ready and he was really nice about it ok!!

**notchatnoir**

> LSKDFJDLSKFJSJD
> 
> ok sorry i’ll stop
> 
> he’s a good guy im glad he didn’t pressure you
> 
> just. omg

**marinettedesigned**

> 😒

**notchatnoir**

> wait wait wait
> 
> was our click your first kiss??

**marinettedesigned**

> no of course not
> 
> well
> 
> Not exactly

**notchatnoir**

> what is that supposed to mean

**marinettedesigned**

> I...honestly don’t know how to explain

**notchatnoir**

> Humor me

**marinettedesigned**

> Uh
> 
> Well
> 
> tehcnicallY I have kissed….
> 
> someone
> 
> But i don’t know if it even counts

**notchatnoir**

> lskdjfal?????

**marinettedesigned**

> why are we even talking about this!!

**notchatnoir**

> Im your best friend boyfriend soulmate youre legally obligated to tell me

**marinettedesigned**

> 😭please no
> 
> You really want to compare notes on previous romantic involvement??

**notchatnoir**

> techincally the only notes we’ll be looking at are yours
> 
> mine are confidential

**marinettedesigned**

> thats not fair!

**notchatnoir**

> never said it was fair. but those are the rules
> 
> actually
> 
> hmm
> 
> maybe i can tell you without giving too much away

**marinettedesigned**

> ok ?

**notchatnoir**

> 1\. i diid have one girlfriend before and it didn’t end up working out but we did kiss
> 
> 2\. apparently ladybug and i have kissed like 5 times but i don’t remember any of it because of akumas lol
> 
> there. full disclosure

**marinettedesigned**

> ok mine were also because of akumas and that’s why they don’t count

**notchatnoir**

> who was it tho

**marinettedesigned**

> nooooo

**notchatnoir**

> come on, spillllll

**marinettedesigned**

> NO

**notchatnoir**

> may i remind u: we are soulmates
> 
> you’re really going to keep this from me??

**marinettedesigned**

> i really dont wanna talk about it

**notchatnoir**

> too bad. im invoking the ancient rite of soulmates:
> 
> tell me 👁👁

**marinettedesigned**

> please, chat. im serious
> 
> i don’t want to talk about it

**notchatnoir**

> oh
> 
> ok then
> 
> im sorry i pressured you

**marinettedesigned**

> it’s ok

**notchatnoir**

> ...
> 
> hey marinette?

**marinettedesigned**

> what

**notchatnoir**

> i love you

**marinettedesigned**

> i know

**notchatnoir**

> i’m glad you know
> 
> i hope you always know

**marinettedesigned**

> wow i didnt expect response that i was just quoting star wars so i could annoy you by not saying it back lol

**notchatnoir**

> you dont have to say it back

**marinettedesigned**

> of course i’ll say it back
> 
> I love you, chat noir
> 
> and i miss you so much it hurts

**notchatnoir**

> me too
> 
> im so sorry it has to be that way

**marinettedesigned**

> please stop apologzing
> 
> this isnt your fault

**notchatnoir**

> i just hate knowing that you’re hurting

**marinettedesigned**

> well i’d rather be hurting with you than be with anyone else
> 
> besides, it’s not like it’s all pain!!
> 
> I still get to talk to you and hug you and think about you and hear your really bad jokes
> 
> It’s really not that different from before we clicked

**notchatnoir**

> i guess not
> 
> no smooching then either 😔
> 
> except i didn’t know what i was missing back then

**marinettedesigned**

> ;;; they were very nice kisses

**notchatnoir**

> i know it was just the one time but i miss it
> 
> i mean, not just the kissing (altho yes i miss that a lot lol)
> 
> i just miss _you_
> 
> like, feeling you there

**marinettedesigned**

> same

**notchatnoir**

> can i tell you a secret

**marinettedesigned**

> what

**notchatnoir**

> im scared i’ll forget what you feel like
> 
> and i really don’t want to

**marinettedesigned**

> i’ve thought about that too
> 
> i’d like to think that it’s ok if we forget
> 
> because we’ll remember when we can be finally together like normal
> 
> except

**notchatnoir**

> what if...

**marinettedesigned**

> yeah
> 
> ugh
> 
> i hate thinking about that
> 
> arent you just. sick of being sad
> 
> remember when we used to just clown

**notchatnoir**

> ha
> 
> who says you cant clown and be sad at the same time
> 
> _crying_clown_peacesign.jpg_
> 
> ^ selfie ✌️

**marinettedesigned**

> sfldjsalkfjasdlfj
> 
> send me a real selfie 🥺

**notchatnoir**

> ?? i can’t??

**marinettedesigned**

> well send me a pic of...idk, ur socks lol
> 
> (if ur wearing any)
> 
> (I dont wanna see ur gross feet 🤢)

**notchatnoir**

> you dont wanna see my toenail polish? 🥺i just got them done

**marinettedesigned**

> LKFJDSLKJFDS
> 
> I take it back i do wanna see

**notchatnoir**

> NO. since u insulted my feet you dont get to see my pedicure !!1!!1
> 
> i actually am wearing socks tho lol
> 
> _IMG_2891.jpg_

**marinettedesigned**

> HAHA
> 
> once a ladybug simp, always a ladybug simp huh

**notchatnoir**

> u jealous

**marinettedesigned**

> should i be

**notchatnoir**

> im just being a supportive partner

**marinettedesigned**

> how does wearing ladybug socks that she cant see help her feel supported

**notchatnoir**

> ngl i own a lot of ladybug merch lol

**marinettedesigned**

> but no marinette merch 😔

**notchatnoir**

> open an etsy like i told u to, coward
> 
> then i’ll buy ALL the marinette merch

**marinettedesigned**

> u can’t
> 
> my fine wares are far above your paygrade

**notchatnoir**

> false
> 
> Im loaded, remember
> 
> paw-sitiviely rollin in dough

**marinettedesigned**

> the only thing ur rolling in is delusion lol

**notchatnoir**

> I have a very lucrative career actually

**marinettedesigned**

> chat ur 17 what kind of career could u even have

**notchatnoir**

> I could tell you but then i’d have to kill you

**marinettedesigned**

> _alrighthenkeepyoursecrets_frodo.png_
> 
> what are you, a toenail polish model lmao

**notchatnoir**

> ,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> hand model actually

**marinettedesigned**

> nice

**notchatnoir**

> yes. I do have very hands

**marinettedesigned**

> very hands

**notchatnoir**

> *very nice

**marinettedesigned**

> wow. very hand. much finger. so palm

**notchatnoir**

> sfjklda shut up
> 
> they’re really soft, i moisturize 💅

**marinettedesigned**

> hmmm in that case i would like to maybe,,,,<spoiler>hold them 👉👈</spoiler>

**notchatnoir**

> i wish 😔

**marinettedesigned**

> maybe u wouldn’t like holding my hand tho...mine arent that soft
> 
> i’ve pricked myself with needles too many times haha
> 
> or burned myself on the ovens

**notchatnoir**

> of course i would like holding your hand!!
> 
> in fact it would my favorite activity
> 
> i’d be like “hello, i am [redacted]. hobbies include being drop dead gorgeous, making everyone laugh with my a-mew-sing jokes, and holding marinette dupain-cheng’s beautiful perfect rough-as-sandpaper hand”

**marinettedesigned**

> asjdklfs how do you manage to be so cute and so annoying at the same time

**notchatnoir**

> it’s a gift 😌
> 
> hhhhh i just wanna
> 
> <spoiler>hold your hand with my hand until they get all sweaty and gross. because that’s how much I like you</spoiler>
> 
> oh and while im doing that I wanna
> 
> <spoiler>rub my thumb gently across the back of your hand. and play with your fingers. and kiss them one by one</spoiler>

**marinettedesigned**

> <spoiler>I want you to wear shorts and a t shirt</spoiler>
> 
> <spoiler>so we can sit next to each other with our legs and arms touching while we are holding hands</spoiler>

**notchatnoir**

> oh but what if I
> 
> <spoiler>pulled you into my lap so we could spoon and I would put my shin on top of your head and drape my arms over your shoulders.</spoiler> what then
> 
> *chin

**marinettedesigned**

> JDKSKS SHIN
> 
> well that would be very sexy of you wouldn’t it

**notchatnoir**

> i am sexy so everything i do is sexy

**marinettedesigned**

> you know what would be really sexy
> 
> <spoiler>if I tenderly cradled your face in both of my hands and told you I loved you one thousand times</spoiler>

**notchatnoir**

> only a thousand?

**marinettedesigned**

> 10 thousand
> 
> A million

**notchatnoir**

> Now we’re talking

**marinettedesigned**

> ugh i hate us we’re so cheesy

**notchatnoir**

> I feel like we get a pass to be cheesy
> 
> being literal actual soulmates and all

**marinettedesigned**

> ok well in that case i guess i can say that you’re the love of my life and i like your squishy cheeks and your bouncy hair and your soft lips and i would very much like to kiss them again

**notchatnoir**

> 🥺❤️

**marinettedesigned**

> there
> 
> outcheese me

**notchatnoir**

> You’re challenging ME to a cheese-off??
> 
> u know my kwami is obsessed with cheese right

**marinettedesigned**

> do ur worst

**marinettedesigned**

> ok how are you STILL typing sdlfkasjf
> 
> It’s been like 15 mins??

**marinettedesigned**

> chat are you still there

**notchatnoir**

> ok sorry that im probably crap at love letters haha but here goes nothing
> 
> dear marinette,
> 
> i love everything about you. i love your smart brain and your big heart and your sandpaper hands (which i know for a fact are much softer than you think because you touched my face a lot the night we clicked lol and just trust me, they are very soft and also very warm and i’ve never stopped thinking about them for a single second)
> 
> i love you because you’re a good person. the best. like if an alien came to earth and said “show us your best human and we will spare your lives” it would have to be you or we’d all be screwed. because you help random strangers on the metro. and you stay up late making gifts for your friends. and you stand up to bullies and you tell the truth when it’s scary and you notice the lonely people and make them feel like they belong
> 
> i love you for all those reasons but also because you say dumb things and get flustered when you try to backtrack. and because you can be surprisingly savage when you talk trash (which is highly entertaining lol). and because you get annoying and smug when you win at video games and because you’re scared of the X-files theme song and because your desk is always a disaster zone and bc you can never spell the word ‘occasionally’
> 
> idk, ig the real reason i love you is just that you’re _you_ and that makes you impossible not to love. i think about you all the time. sometimes i get distracted when i’m supposed to be working because i can’t stop remembering how you bounce up and down when you’re excited or how you wave your hands around when you talk or how you scrunch up your nose when you’re thinking or how you make a little humming sound right before you fall asleep
> 
> or how you put your fingers on my lips and said you loved me, and it felt like pink roses. and when you kissed me, it felt like the sun.
> 
> i thought i knew what love was before, but i love you so much more than i thought was even possible. and all the time i wonder how i got lucky enough not just to be your friend, not just to be your soulmate, but to be the one you chose to love like pink roses and sunshine. i don’t know how or why but im humbled and grateful to get to call myself yours, even if it’s just to myself right now
> 
> i guess what i’m trying to say is that you’re everything to me, marinette, and i cherish you with my whole heart
> 
> all my love,
> 
> your kitty

**marinettedesigned**

> i
> 
> oh my gosh
> 
> i love you
> 
> _cryingheartmeme.jpg_

**notchatnoir**

> **❤️**

**_marinettedesigned_ ** _pinned a message to this channel_

**marinettedesigned**

> i thought it was going to be a joke???
> 
> chat you should’ve warned me
> 
> that’s the most beautiful thing i’ve ever read
> 
> i didn’t know you were capable of something like that

**notchatnoir**

> haha thanks for doubting me

**marinettedesigned**

> ack that’s not what i meant i just didn’t know you were a writer!!

**notchatnoir**

> im not
> 
> but honestly it’s pretty easy to wax poetic when you’re thinking of marinette dupain-cheng ❤️

**marinettedesigned**

> stop oh my gosh,,
> 
> im like sobbing i have literal tears in my eyes
> 
> look
> 
> _IMG_2024.jpg_

**notchatnoir**

> haha you’re so cute with your eyes all red and puffy like that

**marinettedesigned**

> shut up

**notchatnoir**

> Im serious
> 
> you could never not be cute
> 
> it’s impawsible

**marinettedesigned**

> wish u could send me a selfie too 🥺
> 
> you probably look a lot cuter than i do rn since im a blubbery mess

**notchatnoir**

> are you kidding
> 
> i was crying so much when i wrote that message that my kwami buried himself in my laundry basket so he wouldnt have to listen

**marinettedesigned**

> lskjdfasjfs
> 
> i like thinking about that

**notchatnoir**

> what, my kwami being a turd? Lol

**marinettedesigned**

> no
> 
> you
> 
> in your place
> 
> i wonder what it’s like there

**notchatnoir**

> sad
> 
> lame
> 
> empty
> 
> bc you’re not here

**marinettedesigned**

> what does it look like?

**notchatnoir**

> Uhh well it’s bigger than yours

**marinettedesigned**

> can u send a pic?
> 
> or like give me a video tour or something?

**notchatnoir**

> im not sure that’s a good idea
> 
> I don’t know what’s in here that might give something away

**marinettedesigned**

> right
> 
> sorry
> 
> Shouldnt have asked

**notchatnoir**

> it’s ok
> 
> i’ll find something non-incriminating to send haha
> 
> _IMG_1831.jpg_

**marinettedesigned**

> is that the lucky charm i made you? 🥺

**notchatnoir**

> yeah
> 
> I keep it under my pillow at night
> 
> so i can always dream of you ❤️

**marinettedesigned**

> Im trying to find it in myself to think that’s cheesy but tbh i just think it’s so sweet i might cry again

**notchatnoir**

> tell my kwami that lol
> 
> he just made a gagging noise

**marinettedesigned**

> ldfasfljsd he can deal with it

**notchatnoir**

> man
> 
> i just wish i could do normal people things with you
> 
> Like buy you andre’s soulmate ice cream
> 
> And take you for the movies

**marinettedesigned**

> well first of all we are actual soulmates so techicnslly any ice cream we eat is soulmate icecream
> 
> also
> 
> You know that theater at 12 rue gotlib?

**notchatnoir**

> so like.......your house

**marinettedesigned**

> Yep
> 
> I rented out the whole theater for us
> 
> Front row seats

**notchatnoir**

> front row is the worst seat for a movie btw

**marinettedesigned**

> whatever
> 
> not at this place
> 
> It comes with soft blankets
> 
> and free pastries
> 
> (That you better not get on the soft blankets bc im tired of sleeping with crumbs in my bed)

**notchatnoir**

> sry

**marinettedesigned**

> and guess what else

**notchatnoir**

> what

**marinettedesigned**

> my hand is available for holding
> 
> all night
> 
> there’s not even a waiting list
> 
> you get it all to yourself

**notchatnoir**

> I’m sad that it won’t get sweaty but that still sounds very nice

**marinettedesigned**

> well my hand might get sweaty
> 
> that leather gets hot if you’ve been holding it for a while

**notchatnoir**

> it’s not leather
> 
> we’ve talked about this

**marinettedesigned**

> Ok well then that ~*magical supersuit material*~ gets hot

**notchatnoir**

> not for me

**marinettedesigned**

> yes I know because it’s all magical for u
> 
> But for me it gets clammy
> 
> So my hand can sweat enough for both of us ok

**notchatnoir**

> Good
> 
> what day did you rent the theater for

**marinettedesigned**

> tomorrow?

**notchatnoir**

> I can’t, I have a thing :(

**marinettedesigned**

> oops I meant uhhh wednesday

**notchatnoir**

> sounds purrfect

**marinettedesigned**

> I’ll even let you be the little spoon
> 
> while you hold my sweaty hand

**notchatnoir**

> deal <3
> 
> maybe I’ll bring some soulmate ice cream
> 
> (aka regular ice cream)
> 
> i hope it doesn’t melt on the way tho

**marinettedesigned**

> i like my ice cream melty

**notchatnoir**

> ?? blasphemy

**marinettedesigned**

> yee i like scooping the melty bits as i go C:

**notchatnoir**

> that defeats the point of ice cream
> 
> a FROZEN treat

**marinettedesigned**

> well i like mine to be a melty treat

**notchatnoir**

> ok whatever i will have soulmate ice cream and you can have soulmate soup

**marinettedesigned**

> sounds soup-er :)

**notchatnoir**

> your puns dont make your ice cream consumption habits any less atrocious

**marinettedesigned**

> Aw chat ur the sweetest :) you make me melt :)

**notchatnoir**

> what’s happening why are you the one making bad jokes
> 
> that’s my job

**marinettedesigned**

> how does it feel to be losing cone-trol

**notchatnoir**

> u leave me no choice
> 
> i will assert my dominance by calling you a cute ice cream related pet name !!
> 
> ....
> 
> im drawing blanks here

**marinettedesigned**

> shame

**notchatnoir**

> fine
> 
> since ice cream is not working out for me, i’ll just call u every other dessert i can think of
> 
> my little macaron

**marinettedesigned**

> no

**notchatnoir**

> my little creme brulee
> 
> my little crepe suzette

**marinettedesigned**

> unsubscribe

**notchatnoir**

> what’s the matter, my darling eclair

**marinettedesigned**

> too cringe

**notchatnoir**

> I disagree, my precious pain au chocolat
> 
> My beautiful souffle

**marinettedesigned**

> hey chat

**notchatnoir**

> yes, my sweetheart vol au vent for two?

**marinettedesigned**

> 𝓈𝒽𝓊𝓉 𝓊𝓅 <3

**notchatnoir**

> **𝓃𝑜** <3

**marinettedesigned**

> well would you shut up if i told you that,,
> 
> <spoiler>i really wanna make out with you too 👀</spoiler>

**notchatnoir**

> hnnnnnnnnnnng
> 
> brb gonna go defeat hawkmoth rn so we hurry up and smoosh our dessert holes together

**marinettedesigned**

> wow, you make it sound so romantic

**notchatnoir**

> we have already established that i am good at Roam Ants so i don’t have prove it to you every time
> 
> besides i think that is very romantic
> 
> like imagine lady and the tramp except it’s a churro instead of spaghetti

**marinettedesigned**

> slkdfjLKFJS
> 
> not sure how well that would work

**notchatnoir**

> it would. probably
> 
> worth a try
> 
> and if it doesn’t work out we can just,,, <spoiler>skip to the making out part 👀</spoiler>

**marinettedesigned**

> aha yeah sounds like a plan
> 
> (omgsh i hate that this is making me blush so hard SLKDFNSF)

**notchatnoir**

> ngl it pleases me that i have the power to make u blush 😌

**marinettedesigned**

> shut up youre really cute you make me blush all the tiem

**notchatnoir**

> now im blushing because you called me cute 👉👈

**marinettedesigned**

> ur the cutest boy i know,,, with the prettiest smile,,,, and the red clown nose really brings out your eyes

**notchatnoir**

> 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> ugh i have to go to sleep
> 
> my kwami is mad at me for staying up lol
> 
> “turn off ur heart eyes i cant sleep ur so annoying”

**marinettedesigned**

> aw but it’s only….01:30??
> 
> yikes ok we should go to bed
> 
> why do we always do this

**notchatnoir**

> i dont regret it
> 
> talking to you is always worth it

**marinettedesigned**

> <3
> 
> night, chat
> 
> i love you

**notchatnoir**

> love you too
> 
> WAIT

**marinettedesigned**

> what?

**notchatnoir**

> i just realized I never told you u were pretty!!
> 
> in my letter

**marinettedesigned**

> haha you don’t have to
> 
> you said so many other nice things I’m still emotional about it honestly

**notchatnoir**

> no I need you to know
> 
> that I think you’re the most beautiful girl in the world
> 
> and seeing your face makes me crazy
> 
> cause it’s just so pretty

**marinettedesigned**

> stooop I already said I was blushing jdksksks

**notchatnoir**

> i lose my mind when i get a look at the freckles on your nose they’re just so CUTE I don’t know what to do with myself
> 
> and your eyes are so pretty and kind
> 
> and your hair is shiny and I like how your bangs go _swoosh_ when you shake your head
> 
> and you have squishy cheeks too and they’re so cute
> 
> ok that’s all you can sleep now

**marinettedesigned**

> how can I sleep when you just said all these nice things

**notchatnoir**

> well I guess you will just have to lie awake thinking of me 👀

**marinettedesigned**

> this was your plan all along, huh

**notchatnoir**

> is it working

**marinettedesigned**

> yes
> 
> but I would’ve been thinking of you anyway

**notchatnoir**

> I knew it
> 
> you have a crush on me
> 
> that’s embarrassing 😳

**marinettedesigned**

> djsjksksks
> 
> i don’t have a crush on you
> 
> I’m crazy stupid in love with you
> 
> There’s a difference

**notchatnoir**

> im having a heart attack omg
> 
> I know you’ve said it a bunch of times but every time you say I love you my soul like astral projects to a higher plane of existence

**marinettedesigned**

> HDJDJS well in that case
> 
> i love you, chat noir
> 
> i love you, chat noir
> 
> i love you, chat noir

**notchatnoir**

> AAAAAAAAA
> 
> i can’t wait to hear you say that with my real name

**marinettedesigned**

> me too
> 
> hey chat
> 
> I think your eyes are pretty and kind too
> 
> but I bet your real eyes are even prettier
> 
> I bet they’re the prettiest eyes in the world

**notchatnoir**

> second prettiest
> 
> after yours

**marinettedesigned**

> 🥺
> 
> im a sucker for green eyes tho
> 
> and I know yours are actually green because I’ve seen pictures of you when you were mister bug

**notchatnoir**

> well I’m a sucker for blue eyes
> 
> for your eyes in particular
> 
> really I’m just a sucker for you

**marinettedesigned**

> are you quoting the jonas brothers

**notchatnoir**

> the Jonas brothers got that line from me actually

**marinettedesigned**

> oh ok
> 
> is that why you’re so rich
> 
> the intellectual property rights

**notchatnoir**

> I told you, I’m a model

**marinettedesigned**

> hand model lol

**notchatnoir**

> yes but I am hot enough to be a regular model don’t you think

**marinettedesigned**

> yes
> 
> and also dumb enough

**notchatnoir**

> omg am I a himbo ??

**marinettedesigned**

> yes

**notchatnoir**

> I’m honored 😌

**marinettedesigned**

> ok we really should go to bed now

**notchatnoir**

> ok
> 
> sweet dreams, my little lemon tart

**marinettedesigned**

> good night, himbo

**notchatnoir**

> your himbo

**marinettedesigned**

> yep

**notchatnoir**

> I’ll dream of you💜

**marinettedesigned**

> I’ll dream of me too

**notchatnoir**

> dhsjskks

**marinettedesigned**

> 😘
> 
> <spoiler>pretend that was on the lips lol</spoiler>

**notchatnoir**

> if I'm thinking about your kisses I’ll never be able to sleep

**marinettedesigned**

> that makes two of us
> 
> mwah
> 
> I really am leaving

**notchatnoir**

> ❤️

**marinettedesigned**

> ❤️


	10. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chat Noir?” she dared. “Are you okay?”
> 
> His head whipped to the side. He glared at her over his shoulder with a look of hatred so strong that she felt goosebumps spring up on her arms underneath her suit.
> 
> _No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long!! i really struggled with this chapter and kept going out of my way to avoid working on it aslkdfjafl
> 
> huge thanks to kim and morgie for betaing!! you helped a TON. bless ✨
> 
> also shoutout to anna and abby bc yall are so nice to me 😭💜 ilu

There were a lot of numbers on Marinette’s mind.

Two million Parisians in direct danger.

Two times that Kim had been akumatized.

Half an hour and still no Chat Noir.

_Beep beep._

Four minutes until she transformed back.

“Ladybug?”

And ninety-three percent.

A ninety-three percent chance that the boy in her arms was her soulmate.

As she sprinted across the rooftops, she tried not to notice his breath pooling against her cheek. His arms wrapped around her shoulders. His scent clouding her lungs like a foggy daydream.

 _It’s not him_ , she reminded herself firmly. _It couldn’t be him_.

“Ladybug?” Adrien asked again.

She jolted. “What?”

“I think we’re far enough away. You can put me down now.”

“Oh. Um, right.” She tossed out her yo-yo and hopped over the side of the roof, bringing them gently to the ground.

“You okay?” she asked as she set him on his feet.

He adjusted the blue scarf around his neck—the one she’d given him for his birthday years ago. “Yeah. Thanks for saving me.”

He smiled, and something inside her crumbled.

Because before it was Chat’s smile that she kept in her pocket, it was Adrien’s. Not the dazzling model smile that used to be plastered all over her bedroom walls. _This_ smile. Genuine. Soft. Warm. Natural—not manufactured. Like cookies made from scratch. Or a handmade card.

Her heartbeat quickened, and it felt like betrayal. Why did it always feel so different with him on this side of the mask? When she was with him at school or with their friends things felt normal. She could just be his friend, the way she’d learned to be. But for some reason, _this way_ , it was different. They didn’t cross paths often when she was Ladybug, but every time they did it felt like this: desperate, fragile, dangerous. Like if he looked close enough he would see right through her mask and _know_. Not just who she was, but what she felt for him.

 _Felt._ Past tense. She didn’t love him like that. Not anymore.

Unless …

“You better go,” Adrien said, pointing to her beeping earrings.

She blinked. “I can’t just leave you here unprotected. What if Dark Cupid comes back?”

“Don’t worry about me. I know the drill. Get to safety, stay low, watch for the all clear.”

“Well …”

“Go,” he said. “I’m sure Chat Noir will catch up with you.”

 _Chat Noir_.

She couldn’t keep herself from staring.

Green eyes. Blond hair. Round cheeks. And a soft smile. Like a gift, wrapped in brown paper and bound with string.

_Ninety-three percent._

She shook her head. She’d already been over this with herself a thousand times since that day at school. Max himself had made it clear that the numbers weren’t absolute. It was crazy enough that she had a soulmate at all, let alone that it was Chat Noir. There was absolutely no way that on top of _everything_ , Chat Noir would turn out to be Adrien Agreste.

In fact, she already knew that Adrien _couldn’t_ be Chat Noir. She had too much evidence against it. Any similarities between them were either a coincidence or her own wishful thinking.

And she couldn’t wish like that. She couldn’t do that to Chat. She was just projecting her old crush onto him, and that wasn’t fair. Because if Chat wasn’t Adrien—and he _wasn’t_ —then she was wishing he was someone else. And he deserved to be loved for himself, whoever he was.

Adrien’s face fell. “You … you don’t think he’s coming?”

“No—no, I do!” She shoved her messy thoughts away and tried to compose herself. “He’ll come.” A steadying breath. “He always comes.”

His smile was back in a heartbeat. It clung to the back of her mind as she swung away.

* * *

Several minutes later, freshly recharged, she was back in the city center. Dark Cupid hovered over the Louvre pyramid, his great wings beating at the air.

She crouched behind the equestrian statue of Louis IVX and peeked around its base. A purple butterfly mask appeared over Dark Cupid’s eyes. At least he was occupied for the moment. But she didn’t have much time. She had to make a plan.

There was a _thump_ behind her. She knew it was him before she even turned around. She felt it in the way the tension drained from her body, the way her heartbeat found its rhythm, the way that vaguely uneasy corner of her mind went silent—like someone who’d left her bedroom door open just a crack had come back to close it.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said.

She let out a breath. “I’m glad you’re here, kitty.”

“Aw. Did you miss me?” He flashed her a gleaming grin.

_You have no idea how much I always miss you._

She smiled back. “No more time to lose. Dark Cupid has already caused enough damage. Besides, I’d rather not get caught in that storm.” She glanced up at the sky, where gray clouds were gathering over the square.

“Meowch. You know cats hate getting wet.”

She tried (and failed) to suppress another smile. _What a dork._

Chat reached for his baton. “Well, we’ve already taken him out once. Should be a piece of cake, right?”

“I wouldn’t say that. You know that every time someone is reakumatized, they come back more powerful than before. I’ve already had to use my power once, and I barely got away.”

“Right.” Chat peeked around the statue with her. “Do we know what his akumatized object is, at least? What did he have last time—a brooch or something, right?”

“Yeah. But he doesn’t have it this time.”

“Wait a second … what’s that on his wrist? That looks new.”

Marinette squinted. “Some kind of bracelet?”

“No—it’s a wristband!” Chat said. “With a little capsule on it. Like the one Syren had. Remember?”

“That’s right! She and Kim are dating. I bet they both have one.”

Chat grimaced. “From the looks of it, they may not be dating anymore.”

“Maybe they can work it out?” she said doubtfully. “Anyway, at least we know what we’re aiming for now. Nice work, kitty.”

“Why, thank you. I _have_ been known to have a brain cell once or twice in my life.”

She grinned. “Now that we have a singular brain cell on our side, all we need is a bit of luck. _Lucky charm_!”

She tossed up her yo-yo, and a spotted object fell into her hands. It was a compact umbrella, small enough that she could probably have fit it inside her bag with Tikki if she weren’t transformed.

“Ha! Finally, a lucky charm that makes sense,” Chat said. “It’s about to rain and you get an umbrella. Cool.”

“I’m not sure it has anything to do with the rain.” She looked around, frowning. “But I’m not sure how else to use it yet.”

“Better figure it out soon. Dark Cupid’s on the move.” Chat pointed upward, where a dark shadow was sweeping across the sky.

“I need more time.” She slipped her left hand through the loop on the umbrella. “Right now I think our best move is to split up and try to take him by surprise. If you distract him from the front, you can cover me while I circle in from the back. Hopefully I’ll know how to use my lucky charm by then.”

“Got it. Try to stay dry, okay? Wouldn’t want you to get washed away, little bug.”

He left her with another grin before he took off. She felt him leave like a string pulled taut in her chest.

(How long until it snapped and then was gone?)

* * *

She waited just a minute or two before she took off in the direction Chat had gone. Thankfully, now that she was older, she had more time before she transformed back. But fifteen minutes still wasn’t much when it came to defeating supervillains—especially since they were getting more powerful as Hawkmoth’s powers grew.

She heard shouts echoing across the rooftops as she got closer.

“Missed me again!” Chat said. “Come on, is that all you’ve got?”

She landed on a roof just behind them. Dark Cupid’s back was to her. Chat glanced her way but didn’t miss a beat.

She held up the umbrella again, gazing around her for inspiration on what to do. But nothing stood out. Maybe she could use it to block Dark Cupid’s arrows? But then again, she already had her yo-yo shield for that, and it was bound to be more effective anyway. Maybe—

“Ladybug, watch out!”

Her head snapped up as a dark blur shot in front of her. Chat Noir collapsed onto the other side of the roof.

“Gotcha!” Dark Cupid let out a harsh laugh and lowered his bow. “Nab her earrings, will you, kitty cat? You can hand over both your miraculous when I get back. I’ve got other work to do.” He laughed again and soared away.

Marinette stood frozen, clutching her lucky charm in one hand and her yo-yo in the other.

Maybe the arrow had missed him. Or maybe he’d managed to bat it away with his baton.

Slowly, Chat got to his feet. He stood with his back to her, clutching his baton in his right hand.

“Chat Noir?” she dared. “Are you okay?”

His head whipped to the side. He glared at her over his shoulder with a look of hatred so strong that she felt goosebumps spring up on her arms underneath her suit.

 _No_.

He turned to face her, twirling his baton idly. His magically blackened lips curled into a sneer.

“Shall we dance, _milady_?”

She flinched. Chat still called her that sometimes, but it wasn’t very often anymore. She had to admit that she missed hearing it. But not like this—twisted and bitter and dark, like a slow poison leaching through her bloodstream.

“This isn’t you, Chat Noir,” she said. “This isn’t really how you feel.”

“Oh, I assure you, Ladybug … it is.”

And then he attacked.

 _Great_ , Marinette thought as she dove into a roll. She jumped back to her feet and set her yo-yo spinning, trying to buy a little more time to think. Her plan had never been perfect, but now there were several extra complications that would make it nearly impossible to pull off.

  1. She no longer had Chat Noir to cover her while she figured out her lucky charm.
  2. In fact, instead of covering her, he was now trying to kill her. (Yikes.)
  3. Since Dark Cupid’s powers were stronger than ever, Chat’s magically fueled hatred was stronger than ever.
  4. Chat was a really good fighter even when he was distracting himself with puns and flirting, but now that he had been transformed into a hate-filled, single-minded fighting machine (still wielding the power of destruction), he was a lot more dangerous.
  5. Chat Noir looked good in black lipstick.
  6. Huh?
  7. That wasn’t relevant.
  8. (Even if it was true.)
  9. He was so dorky and sweet—why would black lipstick even work for him??
  10. It did, though.
  11. Maybe … maybe he would let her put lipstick on him next time he came to visit.
  12. Just. For science.
  13. Wait, what was the plan again?



Black Lipstick Chat circled her, holding his baton aloft. “What’s the matter, bugaboo?” he crooned, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Running out of luck?”

Right. _Evil_ Black Lipstick Chat.

Marinette bit her lip as she glanced down at the umbrella dangling from her wrist. She still had no idea how to use it.

As Chat dove for her again, she flipped over the side of the building and flung out her yo-yo in the direction Dark Cupid had gone. She’d have to catch up with him eventually if she was going to break that wristband.

Last time they’d beaten Dark Cupid, her lucky charm had been a candy apple. But that wouldn’t help her now. She couldn’t help but wish pointlessly that Chat—the _real_ Chat—was there to fight beside her. How on earth was she supposed to win without him?

She needed to get him back. But she didn’t have that option. Not like before.

It had been so simple last time. She didn’t need to overthink it. Love trumps hate, kisses break spells—it had clicked in her fourteen-year-old mind so easily. Then it was just a matter of finding the opportunity. And when it came, that was simple too. Just lips to lips for a few seconds, and it was done.

It never occurred to her back then to consider why her plan had worked at all. Like a fairy tale. Like magic. If only true love’s kiss could break the spell, why did _her_ kiss bring him back? She hadn’t loved Chat then, but it seemed the universe knew what he’d eventually come to mean to her.

(Everything. Absolutely everything.)

“You can’t run forever, Ladybug!” Evil Chat snarled. The dark pitch of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

But he was right. At that very moment, more and more civilians were falling under Dark Cupid’s spell. She couldn’t just keep running.

And though a kiss would bring Chat back, she couldn’t do that this time. If she did, he’d know immediately that she was Marinette and then they’d both have to give up their miraculous—not to Hawkmoth, but to Master Fu.

She had to fight him. Alone.

She cast a glance over her shoulder. He glowered back, mask furrowed in contempt.

The lipstick didn’t look good after all, she decided.

By now, they were close enough to Dark Cupid that she could hear his laughter echoing off the buildings. She sucked in a breath and then twisted around, skidding to a stop on the roof. “Fine. I’ll stop running.”

“Finally. Now be a doll and hand over those earrings.”

The earrings gave a warning beep. She didn’t have much time left.

“If you want them, you’re going to have to come and take them.”

The black lips curved into a smile. “Gladly.”

He broke his baton neatly in two and pounced, forcing her to jump to the side. She threw out her yo-yo and just missed his ankle as he sprang to his feet. He struck at her with one baton, then the other, and she parried him with her shield.

“Hurry up, kitty cat!” Dark Cupid called down. “Get us those earrings!”

Chat growled as he charged for her again. She flipped over his head and then had to dive to the side again to avoid one of Dark Cupid’s arrows. The lucky charm still swung uselessly from her wrist. She cast a desperate glance around her. What was it for?

Nothing was working. Nothing made sense. She parried and dodged and waited for something to click, but it didn’t happen. Maybe this would be the one time her lucky charm failed her. Or, more accurately, that she failed the lucky charm. Maybe this would be the time she finally lost everything.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to focus … focus … focus …

But the wind was picking up now, and Dark Cupid’s laughter was so loud, and his arrows were so fast, and Chat Noir’s lips were black and his eyes were cold and he was someone she didn’t recognize anymore. She couldn’t bear to look at him, because he looked at her like he wanted her to _hurt_ and she hated that he was looking at her like that with _Chat’s_ eyes—his beautiful, kind eyes …

An arrow whistled past her. She blocked two more with her yo-yo shield. There was no way she could get anywhere near Dark Cupid’s wristband like this. Maybe if she led Chat off somewhere and lost him, she could loop back around and face Dark Cupid one on one.

She glanced down. The gap between buildings should provide temporary cover. It was her only chance now.

Still spinning her yo-yo shield over her head, she dropped down into the alley, ignoring the warning beep of her miraculous. She heard Dark Cupid shout indistinctly over the wind, and then Chat Noir landed in a catlike crouch in front of her.

“Game’s over, milady.” This time there was no sign of taunting in his voice. It was cold. Flat.

She shuddered as he drew himself up to his full height. For a second, he just gazed at her, icy flames licking up through frozen ash. And then he lunged.

She dropped down, sliding through the gap in his legs, and managed to catch her yo-yo on his ankle. As he fell, he twisted around to swipe his baton at her with his other hand. He caught her in the chest and she stumbled backward, still holding tight to the yo-yo string. He tugged as she recovered, but she planted her feet and braced herself against the alley wall.

He splayed a gloved hand against the stone.

“Cataclysm,” he spat.

The wall crumbled against her shoulder. She let out a cry as she fell back, losing her grip on the string. Chunks of stone rained down, but she couldn’t curl up to protect herself because Chat Noir was coming toward her now, batting away bits of stone with his baton.

Her hands desperately searched the ground for a yo-yo that wasn’t there. She tried to roll away as he grabbed for her, but she wasn’t quick enough. With one arm he pinned her down, trapping her legs with his knees while he stowed his baton on his back.

“I’ve got you now,” he growled.

He reached for her earring, and she managed to free her right arm just in time to snatch his wrist. He struggled to pull away, but she gritted her teeth and clung to him with all her might. With the rest of her trapped, it was the only thing she could do to protect her miraculous.

Her earrings beeped again. This was it. She had no moves left.

Almost as if on cue, the sky opened up, and rain began to fall.

 _Wait._ Maybe she did have one more move.

The umbrella was still looped around her other wrist. Her arm was pinned, but she could move her fingers. If she could manage to pop open the umbrella, maybe it would startle Chat enough for her to free herself.

Her fingers fumbled as she tried to undo the snap on the wraparound strap.

“Let go!” Chat snarled.

He yanked his hand again, and now the rain was too slick on their suits to allow her to keep her grip. He reached for her earring just as her thumb found the button.

 _Pop_!

The umbrella shot open. Chat ducked his head, but he still had her pinned. Her heart sank. It hadn’t worked.

Except that now his face was mere inches from hers.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Their miraculous were lost either way, but at least this might keep them out of Hawkmoth’s hands.

She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his.

_Anger. Disgust. Hatred._

The force of it coursing through her almost shocked her into breaking contact. But with her free hand she found the back of his neck and pulled him closer, holding him there.

 _Come back to me, Chat_. _I need you._

His lips were stiff against hers. But after a moment, they parted slightly, and just like last time, he melted. Only this time, she could feel the ice finally thawing. Slowly, the hatred seeped away as the hint of something lovely and golden and bright grew on the horizon, like the sky gathering light before the sunrise.

It was Chat, she realized—the _real_ Chat, coming back to her. She had to let go _now_ , before he fully woke up. Maybe if she was quick enough, he wouldn’t remember.

His lips parted even more and he let out a warm breath as he pressed closer, capturing her bottom lip between his. He was kissing her _back_ now and the dark was almost gone and any second now he’d be there again, for real, and she could feel him like she did before, and she’d be _whole_ again for the first time since they’d clicked.

Her miraculous beeped again.

But she couldn’t let herself do that, as much as she wanted it.

_A superhero listens to her head, not her heart._

It took everything in her to pull away. She gasped when she was left to herself again, with just her own muddled thoughts in her head. It made her ache to miss even the promise of him.

Chat Noir stared down at her, wide eyed and breathless. His lips were still painted black, his mess of blond hair now plastered to his forehead in wet clumps. He blinked and shook his head.

She waited with bated breath. Did he remember? Did he know?

A small, selfish part of her wished he _would_ remember. Wished he’d look at her softly and whisper her name and then kiss her again, so deeply that she’d be lost in the touch of his soul against hers, in the movement of his lips and the warmth of his breath, submerged in him so fully that she could forget about rules and identities and the burden of millions of lives on their shoulders and she could just be—

“Milady?” he asked.

Her heart did a somersault at the sound of her old nickname—not cold and sarcastic this time, but gentle and warm, just how she remembered it. He eased off her, pulling her up by the hand to a sitting position.

She couldn’t help but stare. His lips were back to their normal color now, and his eyes were soft and bright. He was Chat again. Her Chat.

“You’re back,” she said.

“Yeah, I’m back,” he said quietly.

Before she could stop herself, she had launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest, low enough that she wouldn’t accidentally touch the bare skin of his cheek.

“You’re back,” she whispered again into his suit, voice breaking.

“You’re shaking.” His arms came around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “What happened?”

All the breath squeezed from her lungs. He didn’t know. They were safe. It was okay.

(She tried to ignore the small, traitorous pool of disappointment in the bottom of her gut.)

She pulled back. “What do you remember?”

“I remember jumping in front of you. And then … nothing. Until now.” He took in the scene around them, his eyes widening. “Wait, did _I_ do this? What—”

Her earrings beeped a final time. Without her even having to ask, he closed his eyes and turned his face away while the pink light of the transformation washed over her.

The rain was much colder without her suit. She shivered as fat drops peppered her clothes, making them cling to her.

Chat shifted beside her. With his eyes still squeezed shut, he reached out a hand to feel around the broken bits of stone.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

He found the discarded umbrella, still open, and lifted it over her head. “See? Told you this would come in handy. Why don’t you fill me in while you feed Tikki?”

Under the cover of the umbrella, she shifted to sit with her back pressed to his. The longing ache in her stomach grew stronger. It was strange to be this close to him outside the suit without him knowing it was her.

She fished a macaron out of her purse. Tikki placed a reassuring paw on her cheek before taking it.

“You got hit. You saved me.” Marinette’s voice quivered. “You know, I really wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“I have to. Or we couldn’t win.”

“We can’t win without you either!” It came out louder than she intended, echoing off the remaining alley walls.

The rain drummed on the umbrella. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t have a choice.”

She knew he was right, but the thought of losing him chilled her more than the rain. Impulsively, she shifted against him and reached out to grasp his free hand. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

His gloved fingers tightened around her bare ones. “But how _am_ I back? How did you snap me out of it?”

“I, uh … I used my lucky charm!” That wasn’t a lie, technically.

“This?” He raised the umbrella higher. “I don’t understand how—”

“Sorry, no time to explain! Tikki’s done now and we’ve got to finish Dark Cupid before you turn back too. Ready?”

She could hear the smile in his voice. “Always, milady.”

* * *

With Chat back at her side, it didn’t take long to find Dark Cupid again and bring him down. Maybe her biggest mistake was separating from Chat in the first place. When they were together, they worked in almost perfect tandem. After years of fighting by his side, she knew him well enough to anticipate his decisions, to flow with his movements, to signal him with just a look or subtle gesture. He was always exactly where she needed him to be. So when she managed to catch Dark Cupid’s shooting arm with her yo-yo, Chat was right there to tear the bracelet from his wrist.

She stamped on the capsule with her foot, releasing the akuma. Chat was already standing beneath Kim to catch him when his wings disappeared. She tossed the umbrella in the air.

“Miraculous ladybug!”

As the magic rushed around them, repairing the damage, Chat Noir offered her their ritual fistbump.

She smiled. “Pound it.”

“Can we talk for a second?” he asked.

His ring beeped.

“No time,” she said quickly. “You’re about to transform back.”

“But—”

“I’m sorry, Chat. You know we can’t risk exposing our identities.” She swallowed. “To anyone.”

_Even to our soulmates. Even to each other._

Chat’s shoulders drooped, raindrops rolling down his suit. “I know. I’d better go, then. See you later, Bug.”

She watched him go, feeling the string in her heart stretch tight.

She helped Kim find shelter from the rain and came back out to the street to head home. As she raised her yo-yo, a voice rang out.

“Ladybug! Wait!”

She spun around. It was Adrien, holding a black umbrella.

“Um, is something wrong?” she asked.

“No. I just …” He stepped closer to shield her from the rain. “You seemed kind of upset before, so I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Isn’t that _my_ job?”

“Well, yeah, but even superheroes need someone to make sure they’re okay. Right?”

She stared up into his eyes. His lips were curved into a sad smile. And for some reason, she couldn’t hold it in.

“He did it again,” she whispered. “He took a hit for me.”

His gaze flickered down to the puddle at their feet. “I’m sure he was just trying to protect you.”

“I know. But I almost _lost_ him, Adrien. I almost lost … everything.”

He was quiet, the thrumming of the rain on the umbrella the only sound between them.

“I know he does it to save me—to save everyone,” she went on, voice quaking. “But I’ve lost him in a hundred ways by now. I’ve watched him die, and disappear, and get trapped, or just lose _himself_ , lose the things that make him _Chat_ —and I don’t know if I can take it anymore. It’s scary. It’s so scary to watch someone you love just … vanish. Gone forever.”

“But it’s not forever,” Adrien said. “You always bring him back.”

“But what if this time I couldn’t? What if this time it really was forever?” She took a shaking breath. “I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I lost him. And I don’t think he’s ever truly understood how much I need him. How much we _all_ need him.”

She looked back up at him, trying to regret the weakness she’d just laid at his feet, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel ashamed. Not with him.

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. “He knows. I’m sure he knows. You’re partners, right?”

“Yeah.” She laughed weakly. “We have this dumb thing we always say to each other. ‘You and me against the world.’”

“It’s not dumb,” he said. “I think it’s perfect. If—if I were your partner, I know that would mean a lot to me. And I’m sure it means a lot to him.”

Her earrings beeped. She took a breath. “I have to go. But I just wanted to say … thank you.”

“For what?” he asked.

_For being a good person. For being a good friend. For helping me see. For helping me grow. For being the one I loved first, so I could love him better later._

She smiled. “For sharing your umbrella.”

She stepped back out into the rain, detaching her yo-yo from her hip.

“Goodbye, Ladybug,” he said.

“Goodbye, Adrien.”

When she reached the rain-slick rooftops, he was still standing alone in the street, waving under a black umbrella, wearing a blue scarf and a gentle smile. She waited till he turned and disappeared around the corner.

 _Goodbye, Adrien_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. thanks to the APS folks who helped me figure out the lucky charm bit! 🙏 can you tell i usually avoid writing akuma battles like the plague aslfkjdasdf


	11. ground rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **notchatnoir**
>
>> so what do you mean by “ground rules"
> 
> **marinettedesigned**
>
>> I mean we have to make rules to keep your identity safe
> 
> **notchatnoir**
>
>> so like...a friendship contract?
> 
> **marinettedesigned**
>
>> Yeah i guess. if you wanna call it taht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 3 MONTHS AAAAA i hope you like the update 👉👈assuming anyone is still here saljadsf

_2 years ago_

17:41

_This is the very beginning of your legendary conversation with **notchatnoir**._

_**notchatnoir** changed the channel name: **balcony party**_

**notchatnoir**

> good evening, marinette

**marinettedesigned**

> ...why does that sound so ominous

_**notchatnoir** changed the channel name: **balcony party (ominous)**_

**marinettedesigned**

> please don’t make me regret giving you my @ -_-

_**notchatnoir** changed the channel name: **a balcony party u definitely won’t regret (ominous)**_

**marinettedesigned**

> sldkjfalskjdf
> 
> Ok but are we actually sure this is a good idea……..

**notchatnoir**

> why not
> 
> afraid i have a better meme game than u? >:3

**marinettedesigned**

> pfffft as if
> 
> i have a whole folder on my phone just for memes
> 
> my bff alya has the best ones so i always steal them from her lol

**notchatnoir**

> yes. the ladyblogger™️. Im familiar
> 
> her meme game is very good but considering that her most popular memes on the blog are cat memes featuring ME wouldn’t you agree that *I* am the true meme star? 😎👉👉

**marinettedesigned**

> no
> 
> you just make a lot of stupid faces that are very easy to meme

**notchatnoir**

> thanks <3

**marinettedesigned**

> that wasn’t a compliment
> 
> also you take the whole cat thing way too seriously

**notchatnoir**

> aw shucks <3

**marinettedesigned**

> Ok what im saying is that you ARE a meme
> 
> like one big stupid walking cat meme
> 
> I am NOT saying that you have strong meme game
> 
> There’s a difference

**notchatnoir**

> all i’m hearing is “ur so funny chat noir!! everyone loves you and has dozens of photos of you saved on their phone to share with their friends and make them smile !!!” :3

**marinettedesigned**

> oml you’re so obnoxious

**notchatnoir**

> did u mean PAWbnoxious 😎👉👉

**marinettedesigned**

> See you’re just proving my point

**notchatnoir**

> I may be obnoxious but be honest... u think im cute 😌

**marinettedesigned**

> False

**notchatnoir**

> how many chat noir memes do you ahve saved on your phone at this very moment

**marinettedesigned**

> ……..

**notchatnoir**

> that’s what i thought

**marinettedesigned**

> That doesn’t mean anything

**notchatnoir**

> Why would you have no fewer than 127 photos of me on your phone if you didn’t think i was cute

**marinettedesigned**

> Ok i have nowhere near that many
> 
> Maybe like. 15. If even

**notchatnoir**

> Still….15 pictures of a dashing young superhero….hmm….

**marinettedesigned**

> I also have 15 pictures of hamsters on there but that doesnt
> 
> Wait
> 
> Ok that’s not a good example
> 
> I do think hamsters are cute, that’s why i have those pics alksfjds

**notchatnoir**

> Omg i love hamsters they’re adorable

**marinettedesigned**

> Right??
> 
> LOOK AT THIS ONE IT’S EATING A TINY BURRITO
> 
> _lilhammy.jpg_

**notchatnoir**

> AAAAA THAT’S SO CUTE IM DYING 💖💖💖💖

**marinettedesigned**

> I love them 😭 i’ve always wanted one

**notchatnoir**

> Oh yeah i remember your dad mentioning that!
> 
> If ur parents know you want one so bad then why haven’t they gotten you one?

**marinettedesigned**

> They say i wouldn’t be able to keep it alive :///

**notchatnoir**

> … ok i see their point

**marinettedesigned**

> What’s that supposed to mean!! You’re supposed to be on my side :((

**notchatnoir**

> Well unfortunately i have seen the plants on your balcony
> 
> And they are a bit. uh.
> 
> crunchy
> 
> lol

**marinettedesigned**

> Ok so MAYBE i forget to water them when im busy but that doesn’t mean i couldnt take care of a hamster!!!

**notchatnoir**

> Well i hope one day you will prove all three of us wrong
> 
> BUT BACK TO THE ISSUE AT HAND
> 
> you distracted me with cute fluffy hamsters but you can’t make me forget the fact that you have no fewer than 58 photos of me on your phone because you think i’m cute

**marinettedesigned**

> I said 15, not 58
> 
> And they’re not because i think you’re cute. They’re purely for memeing purposes

**notchatnoir**

> ok fine
> 
> I guess you also have 15-58 pictures of that agreste model on your walls and you don’t think he’s cute

**marinettedesigned**

> What?
> 
> I do think adrien’s cute haha

**notchatnoir**

> wait
> 
> you do?

**marinettedesigned**

> Uh yeah of course? Have you seen him?

**notchatnoir**

> uh
> 
> ok

**marinettedesigned**

> You’re really gonna look at actual teen model adrien agreste and tell me he’s not attractive?

**notchatnoir**

> ...i don’t know how to answer that

**marinettedesigned**

> it’s ok, you can admit it
> 
> You use finger guns too much to be straight anyway lol

**notchatnoir**

> what? No i dont

**marinettedesigned**

> LMAO you’ve used them at least twice in this conversation already
> 
> scroll up

**notchatnoir**

> That doesn’t mean anything!

**marinettedesigned**

> classic chaotic bi energy 😎👉👉

**notchatnoir**

> You know i’m in love with ladybug!!!

**marinettedesigned**

> Yes but that doesn’t mean you can’t think adrien is cute

**notchatnoir**

> I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ADRIEN AGRESTE

**marinettedesigned**

> That’s not what i said. I said you thought he was _cute_

**notchatnoir**

> Hang on
> 
> do YOU have a crush on adrien???
> 
> u said those photos were for fashion purposes ??

**marinettedesigned**

> they are!!

**notchatnoir**

> But you think he’s cute..

**marinettedesigned**

> well yeah i have eyes dont i ahahahaha

**notchatnoir**

> im confused
> 
> so... you don’t have a crush on him?

**marinettedesigned**

> Hahahahhaa what would make you think that ??

**notchatnoir**

> that you _do_ have a crush on him or that you _dont_?

**marinettedesigned**

> both!
> 
> or
> 
> neither!
> 
> Hahaha

**notchatnoir**

> Im...so lost

**marinettedesigned**

> well it doesn’t matter anyway haha adrien is a good friend and whether i find him cute is irrelevant

**notchatnoir**

> I feel like it would be kind of relevant to him...

**marinettedesigned**

> Yes well you are not him so it is irrelevant to this conversation

**notchatnoir**

> right...
> 
> Ok but to be clear~
> 
> you think adrien is cute…
> 
> but you don’t think im cute

**marinettedesigned**

> i didn’t say that

**notchatnoir**

> yes u did
> 
> Literally you said both of those things

**marinettedesigned**

> ok WELL i don’t *not* think you’re maybe a little cute
> 
> theoretically.

**notchatnoir**

> wait so you DO think im cute? 👀

**marinettedesigned**

> ..maybe
> 
> in a purely platonic, aesthetic way
> 
> But i mean the cat ears ruin it

**notchatnoir**

> that’s not true. they’re cute too

**marinettedesigned**

> ok fine the ears are cute
> 
> Sometimes they twitch a little and im like 🥺

**notchatnoir**

> HA
> 
> Well, i already knew you thought i was cute since you used to have a crush on me but thanks for confirming 😌

**marinettedesigned**

> 😒
> 
> i thought we agreed to not speak of that again

**notchatnoir**

> Ok fine
> 
> You know, for the record, i think you are cute too
> 
> Like, as a friend

**marinettedesigned**

> um, thanks. haha

**notchatnoir**

> Also for the record, if you saw me without my mask you would be totally stunned by my beauty and that’s half the reason i have to wear it

**marinettedesigned**

> PFFFT ok

**notchatnoir**

> if my name were adrien would you think i was cuter

**marinettedesigned**

> lol his name has nothing to do with his cuteness
> 
> Altho adrien is a really nice name
> 
> Doesn’t fit you tho

**notchatnoir**

> Oh really?
> 
> What name do you think fits me then

**marinettedesigned**

> um
> 
> Idk
> 
> Maybe like….
> 
> uh
> 
> sébastien?

**notchatnoir**

> really? I always thought that name sounded lowkey dorky lol

**marinettedesigned**

> Well you are dorky so it fits perfectly then

**notchatnoir**

> >:O
> 
> how do you know that my name isn’t something really cool
> 
> like Raphael

**marinettedesigned**

> No way

**notchatnoir**

> or Michelangelo

**marinettedesigned**

> ?

**notchatnoir**

> or Donatello
> 
> or Leonardo

**marinettedesigned**

> Ok are you just naming the teenage mutant ninja turtles ?? HDJSKSK

**notchatnoir**

> excuse me those are Renaissance artists, well respected for their craft!!!

**marinettedesigned**

> Renaissance artists who wear bandana masks and have shells
> 
> And are literal turtles

**notchatnoir**

> Ok fine yes they’re the ninja turtles
> 
> My best friend is a big fan lol
> 
> But I stand by what I said!!
> 
> That all of those names are cool and any one of them could be mine and you would never know

**marinettedesigned**

> None of those are your name

**notchatnoir**

> How can you be sure, princess

**marinettedesigned**

> i just know

**notchatnoir**

> ok then what other name fits me

**marinettedesigned**

> uhh maybe Théo?

**notchatnoir**

> like the copycat guy??? EW NO

**marinettedesigned**

> uhhhh henri

**notchatnoir**

> wow you think I’d have a generic name like that? do I really seem like an henri. where is the panache

**marinettedesigned**

> André?

**notchatnoir**

> Like the mayor? Or the ice cream guy?
> 
> now you’re just projecting

**marinettedesigned**

> ????? what's that supposed to mean lol

**notchatnoir**

> you're trying to give me a grandpa name because you have a grandma name

**marinettedesigned**

> SLKFJDSLJKFSJKLF HEY

**notchatnoir**

> u might as well think I’m a Rolland

**marinettedesigned**

> haha my grandpa’s name actually is rolland

**notchatnoir**

> I know, I met him
> 
> he turned into a giant bread monster and tried to murder me

**marinettedesigned**

> Oh yeah,,,sorry about that

**notchatnoir**

> Man now that i think about it, a lot of your family members have tried to kill me lol
> 
> your grandma tried to turn me into stone
> 
> your uncle tried to cook me in a stew
> 
> your dad beat the crap out of me with his hairy wolf fists

**marinettedesigned**

> ........

**notchatnoir**

> your mom seems to like me though :)

**marinettedesigned**

> if u dont stop being obnoxious you're gonna have to add me to that list

**notchatnoir**

> sure, grandma

**marinettedesigned**

> LSJKFJD i hate u

**notchatnoir**

> that’s not what you said before…….
> 
> i believe your exact words were (and i quote) “i’m in love with you” 😳😳😳😳

**marinettedesigned**

> ok would you STOP bringing that up I told you It was just a little celebrity crush I’m over it !!!!!!!!!!

**notchatnoir**

> but I’m still a celebrity
> 
> and I’m just as dashing as ever

**marinettedesigned**

> no you’re not
> 
> once I got to know you I realized you’re just a dork in a cat suit
> 
> and then the spell was broken

**notchatnoir**

> fair enough lol

**marinettedesigned**

> what about claude

**notchatnoir**

> you’re just trying to change the subject
> 
> also wtf...no lol

**marinettedesigned**

> _andwhataboutit.png_
> 
> pierre

**notchatnoir**

> NO
> 
> but u know even if u did guess my name i would have to say no anyway, right? lol

**marinettedesigned**

> yea i know
> 
> benjamin

**notchatnoir**

> ok now we’re talking. A name possibility that actually respects me. can neither confirm nor deny tho

**marinettedesigned**

> Bryce

**notchatnoir**

> what? that sounds English or American or something lol

**marinettedesigned**

> nino
> 
> Ivan
> 
> max
> 
> kim
> 
> luka

**notchatnoir**

> aren’t those just all your friends’ names haha

**marinettedesigned**

> Yes i cant think of any off the top of my head lol

**notchatnoir**

> no matter
> 
> since you don’t know my name you may simply call me Hey Gorgeous

**marinettedesigned**

> …...i’ll stick with chat noir -_-

**notchatnoir**

> either way
> 
> the mystery is part of my charm

**marinettedesigned**

> you’re right about that
> 
> in fact i wish you were even more mysterious
> 
> so that i wouldn’t know about the 200 mangas you’ve read

**notchatnoir**

> 213 to be exact 😎👉👉
> 
> crap i did it again aslfkjd

**marinettedesigned**

> HA
> 
> also I really don’t think that’s the flex u think it is

**notchatnoir**

> but THIS is 💪💪💪💪
> 
> (u cant see me but im flexing my bounteous muscles)

**marinettedesigned**

> what muscles lol
> 
> we all know that’s just the suit

**notchatnoir**

> no it’s not
> 
> Im ripped

**marinettedesigned**

> u are a noodle

**notchatnoir**

> im buff as heck 😤

**marinettedesigned**

> NOODLE
> 
> noodle boi

**notchatnoir**

> stop body shaming me 😔

**marinettedesigned**

> ok sorry
> 
> Very Strong noodle boi
> 
> Respectably Solid noodle boi

**notchatnoir**

> _ill-allow-it.jpg_
> 
> see. I told u my meme game on POINT

**marinettedesigned**

> wow, impressive

**notchatnoir**

> thanks!

**marinettedesigned**

> /sarcasm

**notchatnoir**

> unthanks

**marinettedesigned**

> what else is on your camera roll other than 1200 memes lol
> 
> let me gues...mirror selfies? -_-
> 
> wait. GYM selfies
> 
> MIRROR SELFIES AT THE GYM 🤢

**notchatnoir**

> dont lie, i know you would very much like to see my mirror gym selfies
> 
> and get a load of these Respectably Solid noodle muscles
> 
> unFURtunately i dont have any lol

**marinettedesigned**

> O rly

**notchatnoir**

> Im actually not the gym type haha
> 
> I mean i exercise but thru like extracurriculars

**marinettedesigned**

> so you’re a jock

**notchatnoir**

> I mean….no i wouldn’t say that haha
> 
> I am too Cultured for that 😌

**marinettedesigned**

> watching anime doesnt count as being cultured lol

**notchatnoir**

> I’ll have you know that I am a man of many talents, princess
> 
> very accomplished
> 
> I have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages

**marinettedesigned**

> d
> 
> did you just quote pride and prejudice

**notchatnoir**

> Of course. Im not a neanderthal

**marinettedesigned**

> this. is an unexpected development

**notchatnoir**

> is it really that shocking to discover that i have Taste

**marinettedesigned**

> I mean yeah kind of lol

**notchatnoir**

> But why? What about me would tell you otherwise?

**marinettedesigned**

> um like everything about you LKFJSDJF

**notchatnoir**

> what’s that supposed to mean?
> 
> I am AFFRONTED

**marinettedesigned**

> Idk i just wouldnt expect a guy who hangs around in a cat suti to have an appreciation for classic british literature

**notchatnoir**

> on the contrary, my feline aesthetic brings an air of sophstiCATion

**marinettedesigned**

> see now you just ruined any impression of sophistication you may have tricked me into believing you had

**notchatnoir**

> by heavens, marinette, what a snob u are
> 
> objecting to poor chat noir because of his cat puns
> 
> the poor man cant help it

**marinettedesigned**

> he absolutely CAN help it

**notchatnoir**

> i beg to differ
> 
> to stop punning would be to stop the beating of mine own heart

**marinettedesigned**

> You’re so melodramatic lmao

**notchatnoir**

> all the world’s a stage, mademoiselle
> 
> hey we should watch pride andd prejudice sometime 👀

**marinettedesigned**

> ooo yes!! It’s one of my favorites!

**notchatnoir**

> same. I’ve read the book to it’s so good

**marinettedesigned**

> ack i should try reading the book again
> 
> i tried a couple years ago but couldn’t really focus on it and i ended up trying to sewing a regency era dress instead sldkjfasjk

**notchatnoir**

> oh? I’d love to see it👀

**marinettedesigned**

> Noooo it was a disaster i never ended up finishing lol
> 
> It was too ambitious of a project for me at the time

**notchatnoir**

> Oh well i bet you could pull it off now!
> 
> you are seriously so skilled and talented

**marinettedesigned**

> aw thanks!
> 
> Yeah I have gotten a lot better at sewing since then
> 
> But ive got too much to work on tn to start a project like that

**notchatnoir**

> too much work to hang out w your most sophistiCATed friend and enjoy a beautiful film adaptation of one of the greatest classic novels of all time? 🥺

**marinettedesigned**

> no i will make time for that 😤

**notchatnoir**

> YAY
> 
> french or english w subs? I have both

**marinettedesigned**

> Oh i’ve only seen the french
> 
> Which one’s better?

**notchatnoir**

> I mean i always like watching things in the original language w subtitles
> 
> It helps me learn too

**marinettedesigned**

> wait... you speak english ???

**notchatnoir**

> Well no, not really
> 
> just a bit
> 
> I have some family members who live in england tho and i’ve visited a few times
> 
> the language in P&P is too fancy for me to catch very well though haha

**marinettedesigned**

> Wow, that’s really cool!

**notchatnoir**

> /sarcasm ?

**marinettedesigned**

> Haha no, i genuinely think that’s cool
> 
> I’m not that great with languages. My mom has been trying to teach me mandarin for ages and i do know some but ugh. It’s hard

**notchatnoir**

> well, practice makes perfect, right?
> 
> I’m sure if you practiced more with your mom you would get the hang of it
> 
> You’re so smart, Marinette! I know you can do it

**marinettedesigned**

> aw, ty
> 
> As obnoxious as you are you can be really sweet sometimes 🥺
> 
> Too bad you don’t also speak mandarin so i could practice with you

**notchatnoir**

> Hehe yeah...too bad…….

**marinettedesigned**

> Wait
> 
> Dont tell me you actually speak mandariin??????????

**notchatnoir**

> well
> 
> uh

**marinettedesigned**

> Actually stop REALLY dont tell me
> 
> You really shouldnt’ tell me anything about yourself
> 
> Keeping your identity a secret is important
> 
> You wear that mask for a reason you dumb cat 😭😭😭

**notchatnoir**

> Ok “dumb cat”?? That’s not fair, I didn’t even say anything!

**marinettedesigned**

> You basically did!! Oh my gosh
> 
> I knew this was a bad idea
> 
> see this is what i meant earlier!
> 
> before you distracted me with your stupid meme monologue
> 
> ugh. this is a disaster

**notchatnoir**

> hey are you okay?
> 
> i promise it’s not that bad...all you know is that i may or may not know a little mandarin haha
> 
> that’s hardly enough to discover my identity

**marinettedesigned**

> i mean that may not be much but if you keep dropping bits and pieces over time it might all add up and i’ll know more than should and maybe even figure out who you are and that CANT happen ok

**notchatnoir**

> I know!
> 
> don’t worry, i am very aware of the importance of keeping my identity a secret

**marinettedesigned**

> right,, im sorry, i just dont want to get either of us into trouble

**notchatnoir**

> You won’t

**marinettedesigned**

> you arent even a little bit worried? that us being friends is a bad idea?

**notchatnoir**

> a little
> 
> I used to worry about it more
> 
> But honestly...it’s hard for me to think that being friends with someone like you could be a bad idea
> 
> You’re a good person, marinette. You’re kind and smart and honest
> 
> I trust you

**marinettedesigned**

> Thank you
> 
> but no matter how trustworthy i am, i still shouldn’t know anything about you

**notchatnoir**

> Ok well I purromise to be more careful from now on. I won’t tell you a single thing about me
> 
> I will forever remain the mysterious and debonair Chat Noir
> 
> u can only guess who is behind the mask

**marinettedesigned**

> ok. that’s good.
> 
> Except it’s too late…
> 
> I already know who’s behind the mask

**notchatnoir**

> you..
> 
> you do

**marinettedesigned**

> A BIG FREAKING NERD

**notchatnoir**

> SLFJKDSKLDJ
> 
> Ok how dare you speak of chat noir that way after all he does for this city. saving it every day. and looking fly af while he does it!!
> 
> chat noir is not a nerd. he is Cool 😤

**marinettedesigned**

> why are you talking about yourself in the third person

**notchatnoir**

> for dramatic effect
> 
> is it working

**marinettedesigned**

> no

**notchatnoir**

> Dang

**marinettedesigned**

> it’s bold of you to say you’re not a nerd after bragging about your 200-whatever mangas tho lol
> 
> Ok listen if this is going to continue i think we need to set some ground rules

**notchatnoir**

> uh if what is going to continue?
> 
> Our friendship?

**marinettedesigned**

> yes

**notchatnoir**

> ok well purrsonally i would very much like it to continue

**marinettedesigned**

> same

**notchatnoir**

> so what do you mean by “ground rules”

**marinettedesigned**

> I mean we have to make rules to keep your identity safe

**notchatnoir**

> so like...a friendship contract?

**marinettedesigned**

> Yeah i guess. if you wanna call it taht
> 
> So for example...rule #1: no personally identifying information
> 
> like. your name, or your family’s names, or your friends’ names, or where you go to school, or where you live, or anything else that would hint too much about who you are

**notchatnoir**

> ok, fair. I wouldnt tell you any of that anyway but it’s good to make that a rule i guess
> 
> What about other personal info...like, idk, my favorite color or something

**marinettedesigned**

> I think that’s fine as long as you don’t feel like it hints too much at anything
> 
> I’m trusting you

**notchatnoir**

> I know
> 
> (btw it’s orange)

**marinettedesigned**

> What is?

**notchatnoir**

> my fave color

**marinettedesigned**

> oh! cool
> 
> mine’s pink

**notchatnoir**

> _shockedpikachu.png_

**marinettedesigned**

> sjdfkla
> 
> Ok ok
> 
> rule #2
> 
> we can’t tell anyone we’re friends

**notchatnoir**

> Oh
> 
> um, well, yeah...i guess that’s probably best

**marinettedesigned**

> i mean ofc they can know that we’re like acquaintance-friends but not like. friend-friends.

**notchatnoir**

> ..we’re friend-friends?

**marinettedesigned**

> well...yeah
> 
> I thought so
> 
> Dont you?

**notchatnoir**

> No, i do
> 
> I just wasnt sure if you did
> 
> But I hoped so

**marinettedesigned**

> Heh well yeah. Me too
> 
> I just think it would be weird/hard to explain to people, you know?

**notchatnoir**

> yeah i get that. i mean i couldn’t really talk about it as a civilian anyway without inviting weird questions that might give me away

**marinettedesigned**

> I mean honestly *im* kind of confused about it haha
> 
> we worked together against an akuma one time. you’ve taken me to safety a few times. there was that one night you randomly dropped by my balcony
> 
> And then suddenly we were like. Actual friends? And it was totally normal for you to come over and hang out?
> 
> i feel like it doesn’t add up

**notchatnoir**

> well when you list it all out like that it kind of seems like a lot right?
> 
> How many near-death experiences do two people need to go through together before they’re allowed to be friends lol

**marinettedesigned**

> ok I guess you’re right. I just mean I feel like we skipped a step
> 
> Or like, 20 steps
> 
> Like we just went from basically strangers to good friends so fast
> 
> and it’s weird that it wasn’t weird
> 
> it shouldn’t have been this easy

**notchatnoir**

> I get what you mean
> 
> But tbh I don’t really want to question it
> 
> we’re friends and that’s what matters right

**marinettedesigned**

> yeah i guess so

**notchatnoir**

> (you are skipping stuff tho ….cause there was also the time you said you were in love with me 😳😳😳😳)

**marinettedesigned**

> listen I WILL block u

**notchatnoir**

> you wouldn’t you’d miss me too much

**marinettedesigned**

> my finger is hovering over the button
> 
> I won’t hesitate binch

**notchatnoir**

> do it then

**marinettedesigned**

> K

* * *

**notchatnoir**

> MARINEEEEETTE 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺
> 
> wait that went thru???????

**marinettedesigned**

> welcome back I guess
> 
> u little turd

**notchatnoir**

> I CANT BELIEVE U ACTUALLY DID IT
> 
> I SENT U LIKE 82 MESSAGES
> 
> that was the worst five minutes of my life 😭

**marinettedesigned**

> I hope you’ve learned your lesson

**notchatnoir**

> Yes yes I will be a good kitty now

**marinettedesigned**

> Ok, if you’re going to BEHAVE, we can proceed with the contract

**notchatnoir**

> Yes your honor

**marinettedesigned**

> rule #3
> 
> You can’t detransform while you’re here

**notchatnoir**

> ?? why would i even do that??

**marinettedesigned**

> Idk
> 
> im just covering bases

**notchatnoir**

> Ok fine that one’s a no-brainer anyway
> 
> Can i suggest one

**marinettedesigned**

> Of course, this is a collaborative effort

**notchatnoir**

> rule #4
> 
> you have to check in after every akuma attack

**marinettedesigned**

> What does that have to do with protecting your identity

**notchatnoir**

> It’s not to protect my identity it’s to protect my peace of mind
> 
> i just want to know my friend is ok after a supervillain attacks the city
> 
> is that so wrong

**marinettedesigned**

> Well the magic ladybugs will fix it all anyway
> 
> so you dont need to worry

**notchatnoir**

> I know that but im going to worry anyway so i would just like to know you’re safe ok

**marinettedesigned**

> Ok fne i’ll message you
> 
> But you wont see it till you transform back

**notchatnoir**

> It’ll stll make me feel better
> 
> Ty

**marinettedesigned**

> alright
> 
> rule #4?

**notchatnoir**

> #5 actually

**marinettedesigned**

> Oh lol ok rule #5 then
> 
> Um
> 
> uh

**notchatnoir**

> we hang out at least once every other week

**marinettedesigned**

> is that really like contractually necessary lol
> 
> u already come over here basically whenever u feel like it lol
> 
> Even if i have HOMEWORK

**notchatnoir**

> Yes it’s necessary because i would like the assurance that you will make time for me
> 
> bc i am needy and clingy 💜

**marinettedesigned**

> tell me about it lol
> 
> Ok fine
> 
> BUT
> 
> Rule #7 or whatever number we’re on
> 
> You have to help me study if you come over when i have hw

**notchatnoir**

> #6
> 
> And of course... You know i have both brains and beauty 😌

**marinettedesigned**

> Rule #7
> 
> U dial down the cockiness and general obnoxiousness by about 100 notches

**notchatnoir** Rule #8

> You have to be nice to me

**marinettedesigned**

> what? I AM nice to you

**notchatnoir**

> then tell me im a good kitty

**marinettedesigned**

> You’re not. You’re a naughty kitty
> 
> you tangled up all my yarn

**notchatnoir**

> I saidd i was sorry :(

**marinettedesigned**

> Rule #9
> 
> keep ur dirty boots off my bed!!

**notchatnoir**

> How am i supposed to do that? Your skylight is right above your bed
> 
> So if you want me to follow rule #whatever--keep our friendship a secret--then i have to come in thru the wndow and i cant avoid touching your bed

**marinettedesigned**

> Unless you are confined to the balcony only...hmm…

**notchatnoir**

> you would really keep a cute kitty out in the cold :(

**marinettedesigned**

> It’s summer

**notchatnoir**

> You would really keep a cute kitty out in the dark :(

**marinettedesigned**

> you have night vision

**notchatnoir**

> You would really keep a cute kitty out where he can’t play video games with you :(

**marinettedesigned**

> Hmm...you make a good point
> 
> I do love beating you at ums 🤔

**notchatnoir**

> _letmein_meme.jpg_

**marinettedesigned**

> Ok fine
> 
> but can’t you take your boots off before you come in

**notchatnoir**

> no
> 
> they’re part of the suit

**marinettedesigned**

> well yes they’re part of the suit but arent they removable?

**notchatnoir**

> no

**marinettedesigned**

> are you sure??
> 
> i mean ladybug’s suit is all one thing but yours has all this little pieces because you’re so Extra
> 
> so i feel like your boots could come off

**notchatnoir**

> yes im sure
> 
> the only part thats removable is the tail
> 
> the rest is like magically stuck lol
> 
> even the zipper

**marinettedesigned**

> OKAYYYYY we’re not gonna talk about your zipper so fine i accept that the boots have to stay on and make my blankets all gross 😩

**notchatnoir**

> are you sure i even track dirt in or are you just unfairly accusing me
> 
> i mean i jump all over the city in that thing and i feel like it stays surprisingly clean lol
> 
> it’s a magic suit maybe it repels dirt

**marinettedesigned**

> doubt

**notchatnoir**

> is there actually dirt on your blankets

**marinettedesigned**

> ...ok not that i can see but i still dont like the idea of shoes on my bed

**notchatnoir**

> im sorry, i really cant do anything about that
> 
> i’ll try to keep your whole room super clean and not leave messes anywhere!!

**marinettedesigned**

> ok
> 
> good kitty

**notchatnoir**

> :D :D :D

**marinettedesigned**

> what rule are we on

**notchatnoir**

> 10

**marinettedesigned**

> ok maybe after this that’s enough then
> 
> what should our final rule be
> 
> make it a good one

**notchatnoir**

> rule #10: you have to laugh at all my jokes

**marinettedesigned**

> ……..
> 
> only the ones that are actually funny

**notchatnoir**

> yeah like i said…..all my jokes

**marinettedesigned**

> only like 6% of them are funny

**notchatnoir**

> this is a violation of rule #8: please be nice ot me

**marinettedesigned**

> and you are violating rule #7: dont be annoying

**notchatnoir**

> it appears we have reached an impasse

**marinettedesigned**

> so it would seem

**notchatnoir**

> well, for my part, i am willing to accept the contract as it has been outlined
> 
> in the spirit of cooperation and camaraderie
> 
> with the understanding that although lapses will inevitably occur, both parties will make a good-faith effort to uphold it
> 
> do we have an accord

**marinettedesigned**

> yes

**notchatnoir**

> very good
> 
> i propose that we draw up a physical contract and sign it in person

**marinettedesigned**

> ok

**notchatnoir**

> in blood

**marinettedesigned**

> LKJFDSLKJD NO

**notchatnoir**

> ok fine with regular ink
> 
> can i come over now then

**marinettedesigned**

> sure
> 
> but you have to bring me a present

**notchatnoir**

> Like what

**marinettedesigned**

> idk like a cool rock or something

**notchatnoir**

> ok I will find you the COOLEST rock in Paris!!!!
> 
> and that’s a pawmise

**marinettedesigned**

> lol ok
> 
> side note: I cant believe you’ve made two different cat puns for the same word in the course of one conversation

**notchatnoir**

> Yea im versatile like that
> 
> I like to keep it fresh

**marinettedesigned**

> it’s not
> 
> the cat puns are Old
> 
> stale af
> 
> like three-day-old baguettes

**notchatnoir**

> paw-lease
> 
> classics never die

**marinettedesigned**

> trust me they’re dead sweetie

**notchatnoir**

> wut sry cant hear u over the sound of how pawsome my cat jokes are :3

**marinettedesigned**

> i changed my mind u cant come over anymore

**notchatnoir**

> marineeeette noooo please 😭😭
> 
> Dont you want your cool rock??

**marinettedesigned**

> ok fine yes i want it

* * *

_21:53_

**marinettedesigned**

> hey are you still coming? I thought you’d be here like an hour ago

**notchatnoir**

> I haven’t found a cool enough rock yet

**marinettedesigned**

> LSKJDFDJKSF OML I WAS KIDDDING you don’t have to bring me a stupid rock!!

**notchatnoir**

> it’s not stupid it’s cool!!
> 
> or it will be.
> 
> once it find it

**marinettedesigned**

> dude forget the rock
> 
> it’s getting late so you wont be able to stay long anyway
> 
> i wrote up the contract so just get ur tail over here so we can sign it

**notchatnoir**

> and then we will be officially friends-friends? :D

**marinettedesigned**

> i mean we already were but sure lol

**notchatnoir**

> OK IM OMW
> 
> im bringing you that rock next time tho

**marinettedesigned**

> haha, ok

**notchatnoir**

> see you soon!

**marinettedesigned**

> see ya


End file.
